Dusk HIATUS
by GeeDeeny
Summary: An Assassin meets an Informer. Do they have clear intentions toward each other or ulterior motives? AltaïrXOC. No mush. M rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's Deeny. Don't know why but I started writing a new fic with ****Altaïr on a whim. Don't worry I will update my other fic too. I have a very busy mind so I just start writing whatever comes in to my head first! As always, ****please be kind. Comment, review, be lovely, it's up to you! Enjoy. :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

The sun was about to set over Acre, the soon to be night sky awash with subtle colours of blue fading in to purple and the rich hue of red circling the lowering sun. Lamplighters set about their business of lighting the streets for when the darkness set in. Many people who had flooded the streets during the day had however returned home, but may were still wandering the streets as well as the guards; the light creating demonic looking shadows cast by their armour. Under the cover of darkness, a lone figure hurried along the towns' rooftops with swift haste toward Acre's rich district. Coming through from the poor district and cutting through the middle district through to the rich stimulated the figures senses. His ears were met with the sound of near silence, his nose twitched with the odour of filth, his eyes having to adjust to the lack of light; people in the poor district were already preparing to sleep for the night in order to wake up bright and early for a hard day of manual labour. Passing through the middle district the smell of filth was less fierce, more lamps lit the streets and the sound of families returning home for their evening meal filled his ears. The rich district was always lively in the evening. The streets were clean and well lit, people dressed in their finest would gather in groups to attend gatherings and parties to dance and be merry. This was a life fuelled by money and privilege, where little work had to be done. The figure soon entered the rich district and headed straight toward a rather grand building on the outskirts that almost resembled a castle. Whilst it was grand in its architecture, it wasn't very domineering in height. Beautifully tended gardens surrounded the rear of the building, consisting of various lush trees and flowers. The residents of this building were money people. Keeping a garden like this required a lot of money in order to keep everything alive and blooming in the dry heat of Acre. Many lit ornate braziers were dotted around the garden, taking the chill away from the ever increasingly cold advance of the night. The braziers lit paths of gravel round the garden that lamps hanging from wrought iron poles could not.

The figure noticed that guards were only posted at the front of the building but not round the back, taking advantage of this lack of security; the figure dropped quietly in to the garden and slowly but cautiously walked round the edged of the garden wall using the various stone statues and rose arches as makeshift cover. But this person was not alone in the garden. Toward the centre sat another figure on an elaborate stone bench which surrounded a rather large fire pit. The garden's intruder had orders to meet with a new informant in Acre that evening just after dusk. The person sat in front of the fire pit seemed to be engrossed in something, maybe a book. Their back was straight showing good posture. The intruder crept ever closer. Was this the informant?

'Sit.'

The person sat on the bench did not move but spoke instructions to the intruder, who did as they were told.

The figure sitting in front of the fire pit reading was a young woman no more than twenty five years of age. She closed the book she was reading and set it down beside her as she turned to the person she ordered to sit next to her. She didn't look like a normal noble of Acre. Her skin was pale and flushed from the heat of the fire pit, her eyes were steady and dark; almost as if she were about to drift off in to a deep slumber though the yellowy glow from the fire didn't give much indication as to their colour. Her hair was a mellow dark brown and hung in loose waves around her shoulders and was highlighted with glints of shiny gems adorning hair pins that tied back hair from her face. She was wearing a dark green, fitted ankle length dress with long sleeves which clung to her arms. It almost looked black from the lack of natural light and showed her pale décolletage; prominent collar bones down to the top of her full bosom. By the way she was dressed the locals would see her as a sinful woman from baring her flesh like she did. But she was a noble and had the power to do as she pleased if she wished.

The woman concentrated on the figure sat next to her. She could barely see anything of him. The figure was definitely male; his build gave away that much but she could not see his face as he was sat with his arms resting on his knees and his hood covered head lowered slightly. He was wearing white robes trimmed with a red sash and adorned with various belts shimmering with several weapons. This was her contact that she was told would be arriving this evening. He gave off the aura of danger and mystery; this aroused her sense of intrigue.

'Face me Assassin.' The woman said sternly. She wanted to satisfy her intrigue for this man. Again he did as he was told and turned to face her. His hood was still masking most of his face but she could tell what he was hiding under there. He stared at her with an amber gaze that belonged to a man who had seen and done many terrible things in his life. The lower half of his face was all that was somewhat visible. He had caramel coloured skin, a strong chin and jaw, a well-defined nose and full lips decorated with a scar that could not be ignored. The scar and his stare piqued her interest even more, she knew from what she could see of him that he was handsome and that he would be exciting.

'You have information for me.'

His voice was smooth, calm and very certain.

'That I do. But first, tell me your name.' The woman asked as she stared back at him. She knew that the man was on guard around her even though she was a woman. Though that may even be the fact that he was on guard. Disciplined men like him were often warned of women, especially ones that spoke and looked like her. The man remained silent. That was not something she was privy to.

'Well if that is how you want to play it then fine. My name is Lady Eloise Saint-Clair. You can call me Lady Eloise or Lady Saint-Clair, I do not care which.' The woman's voice sounded. 'I can understand that you want to leave my presence as soon as possible so I will not waste any more of your time. My father and my uncle will be leaving within the next few days along with Robert De Sable. To where I am not sure but I assume it is Garnier de Naplouse who is your target?'

The man flinched at her knowing who his target was; he would have to pursue how she knew this at another time.

'Yes.' The man replied.

'Well it is about time something was done about him.' The woman spat. 'The man is a butcher. What I can tell you now is that he normally has guards patrolling his work but seeing as most will be away from Acre travelling then you should be able to carry your task out easily. If you return here in the next few days I should know more.'

This is what the man was here for. Inside information regarding the Templars. He now knew that the woman's family was involved somehow but that was not his business. Anything that made his job easier was welcome but the man was still undecided if he completely trusted the woman or not. The man eventually rose from the bench as the woman had stopped speaking.

'I shall return then. Good evening.'

He left as quick as he came. Lady Eloise was still sat on the bench now slightly grinning as she watched the white robes of the Assassin flutter over the garden wall with such grace.

'I see a challenge in front of me.' She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it's Deeny. Chapter 2 for you here! ****As always, ****please be kind. Comment, review, be lovely, it's up to you! Enjoy. :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

Eloise ate in silence as she tried to block out the rambunctious sound of her Uncle's incessant chattering. She did not like her uncle in the slightest. Being technical he was actually her half Uncle. He was her mother's half-brother; the illegitimate child of her father and a housemaid. He was Sir Harold Goodwin, but there was nothing good in the man at all. Eloise hated the way he manipulated her father like a marionette. Her uncle was a Templar and a nasty piece of work but in the eyes of everybody else he could do no wrong. Eloise could only wish that her father knew how nasty he was and banish him from their household. Her father though was a very kind man, though naïve. Baron Edward Saint-Clair was a very noble man indeed as well as educated. He was the man who the Templars took with them on their travels to assist them in translations with any locals they may have come across. Baron Saint-Clair was worth his weight in gold for the services he provided as there were so few people who could talk to the inhabitants of the Holy Land in their own language. And because of this and Baron Saint Clair's hefty income was how he was able to bring his daughter with him to live in comfort in Acre. Eloise did not mind when her father left for weeks and weeks at a time as she knew he was not partaking in any of the brute, violent activities that the Templars who had employed him partook. If anything her father would be trying to help the locals if he could without being caught. Her uncle though was a different matter.

Eloise glanced up from her dinner to glare at her uncle who had still not finished talking. Her father looked indifferent to his mindless warbling. How she wished her father would realise that if he carried on going on tours of the Holy Land with her awful uncle he may end up dead one of these days. Uncle Harold had a habit of attracting trouble wherever he went; Eloise figured this was due to the fact that he was so unlikable. She was glad that he would not be in their home for the next few weeks as they were travelling at dawn tomorrow. She would miss her father but he would always come back and tell her of his travels and the people he met. Sometimes he would even bring her back a souvenir. Eloise wished that she could go with him on his travels but with her uncle always accompanying she was glad to stay home. Her father would also tell her that it was safer for her at home as sometimes they were attacked on the road and he would never forgive himself for subjecting her to it. At least when they were away, Eloise had control over the house whilst they were gone. They were off to Jerusalem tomorrow

Dinner was eventually finished. Eloise was first to leave the grand table as she wished to go out to the garden at dusk. She was to be receiving her Assassin acquaintance shortly. Her father and her uncle were making their way over to the town barracks to ready the guards for tomorrows early morning departure. Eloise would see her father before she went to sleep that evening but she always made a point of bidding him farewell and a safe journey when he left in the morning. Taking of her fathers and uncles absence, Eloise dismissed the servants and maids and made her way through to the bedrooms washroom, which led out through a wide doorway down half a dozen steps in to the garden. When the weather was warm, she would bathe in her washroom with all the doors and shutters open letting fresh, clean air in so she could watch all the birds and other wildlife visit the garden. But she was not bathing this evening. Eloise made her way out in to the garden with her book and sat on her usual bench in front of the roaring fire pit and waited for her Assassin acquaintance to arrive. Her own personal mission right now was to somehow prise his name out of him.

A short while had passed. Eloise had already gone through a few chapters in her book and had started to wonder if her Assassin acquaintance was even going to turn up. Dusk had eventually turned in to dark, only the glow off the lamps and braziers in the garden lighting her surroundings. It was only until she heard the sound of boots on gravel that she knew she was not alone.

'Good evening.' Eloise said to the Assassin as he sat on the bench next to her. He said nothing. This was their second time in meeting but Eloise could already tell that this man was hard work. This did not bother her in the slightest it just added to the challenge of her breaking him down. Eloise liked a challenge.

'Tell me what you know.' The smooth voice of the Assassin sounded.

Eloise wanted to sigh. Most men would have told her their entire life story and secrets within the first ten minutes of them meeting. This man was obviously disciplined. He barely said anything, only what he needed to. She did not even know his name yet and that bothered her more than anything. Eloise always had it easy with men because of her looks and because of who her father was but the Assassin was obviously not interested in her physically or the position her father held. She was his informant and that was it. She figured that she was bored most of the time and eventually she hated having men falling at her feet for her, it was fun at first but it became monotonous. She was not interested in getting married or having children just yet. Eloise just wanted to have fun and put her position of power to good use. She never left the house or grounds that often but she treated her staff with the respect that they deserved and whenever they ventured in to town she would ask them to take food to the local orphanage. She may have come across as stern and stoic but that was a front the scare away possible suitors who would not have the brain or brawn to handle her. She had a good heart at the end of it all like her father.

But right now she had difficulty in human form sat beside her.

'My father and my uncle leave for Jerusalem tomorrow morning at dawn and will be taking several dozen guards with them, most will be experienced as they will be training new recruits on travelling. Garnier de Naplouse will be guarded over the next few weeks while they are away.' Eloise said as she placed her book down beside her as she turned to try and face the Assassin. He was still staring out in front of him at the fire pit.

'He may not have many guards with him at all times so that could be an advantage, especially with Robert De Sable being away. But keep your wits about you, the hospital can be surrounded and enclosed within minutes.' Eloise continued. 'And you wouldn't want to be a patient there.' She tried to make a bit of a joke.

'I only need a few minutes.' Said the Assassin. Eloise could swear she saw a slight smirk under his hood. Finally he did something. Eloise was still not satisfied though. She stood from the bench and stood right in front of the Assassin. She was going to try a more direct approach.

'I do not know if there is anything permitting you from telling me your name or if it is something you just do not do due to personal reasons.' Eloise said to the Assassin as she stared him down. 'But I think I have the right to at least know your name especially when I'm putting myself at risk of being found out for providing information to an Assassin.' She almost spat those last words at him. He stood up swiftly and towered over her with an almost eerie and forceful presence.

'You didn't need to put yourself in this position.' The Assassin growled at her.

He was correct to a point. She did not need to do what she was doing; she chose to do this because she wanted to.

'I have my reasons for helping you.' Eloise said as she looked down at the floor scowling slightly. The assassin stayed quiet. He walked away from her but stopped.

'Altaïr.'

'Pardon?' Eloise said as she looked up.

'My name is Altaïr. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.'

Eloise was slightly taken back. He actually told her his name. The Assassin had a name.

'Okay, Altaïr.' Eloise said. 'Thank you.'

The Assassin Altaïr, was now about to leave. Eloise on the other hand did not want him to leave just yet. She had his name now and she wanted to know more.

'Wait Altaïr!' Eloise exclaimed. The assassin turned and looked at her. 'Please be careful when you go after Garnier. I would hate to see you hurt. You have help and refuge here should you need it.'

'Thank you for your offer, but I doubt it would come to that. Good night.'

The assassin left. Eloise was left dumbfounded in the middle of the garden. He was going to be incredibly hard work indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Deeny. A new chapter for you! I've had a few comments on both my stories so thank you folks! As always, please be kind. Comment, review, be lovely, it's up to you! Enjoy. :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

'Goodbye father. I wish you safe travels.'

Eloise was saying goodbye to her father on the morning of their departure. The sun had risen and it was time for him to leave along with Uncle Harold and a mass of guards. Eloise's father was a large jovial man with constantly red cheeks, a thick black beard and a rather infectious laugh. He hugged his daughter, nearly squeezing her in two and reassured her he would return safe and sound. Eloise was in charge of the household till her father's return. She would carry on working on her father's finances like always and try to keep herself occupied for the weeks and weeks of being without her father. She was glad that her Uncle wouldn't be around but she was also worried for her father too. His being with her uncle drastically reduced his lifespan what with all the trouble he usually attracts; she worried about him a lot. Eloise avoided her uncle like he was diseased. She barely wanted to be in the same room as him let alone in his presence. She said a reluctant goodbye to him just to keep her father happy but she did not go out of her way to be civil to him.

But Eloise was tired from the early morning. She set the house staff about their duties and requested she be left alone unless she called them. She spent the rest of the morning in the garden; reading her books and sketching flowers and birds. The midday sun was rather extreme so Eloise had retired to a bench in a shady part of the garden where it was cooler. It wasn't before long till she was asleep. She rarely dreamt, but during her nap on the bench she had a dream so vivid she could've sworn it was real.

Eloise dreamt of the Assassin, Altaïr. She dreamt she was in her bedchamber but not asleep, something was making her restless and preventing her from sleeping. Wearing her light, airy sleeping robe she wandered out on to the balcony and looked out over the garden highlighted by the moon and subtly lit from the burning down lamps and the still glowing embers from the braziers. There was a lone figure, sat on her bench in front of the fire pit; a hood covering his head. She knew who it was. Eloise strode down the verandah steps barefoot, ignoring the coolness of the stone and the sharpness of the gravel and made her way over. He still never moved until she was standing right in front of him. He raised his head to look at her with his dark eyes, the dim light turning them to shimmering amber. He then raised a hand to Eloise motioning for her to sit. She graciously took his hand gently and edged closer as she hitched her robe up with her free hand. Eloise swiftly straddled the man whose hands naturally snaked their way through her robe and warmed the bare skin of her waist. Eloise had brought herself face to face with the Assassin but she could not see him. Her hands reached up to his face, she let her fingers trace his features carefully before pushing off his hood.

Then she woke.

* * *

The town bells were ringing. A loud and obnoxious dull chiming that could be heard as clear as day all over Acre. Eloise knocked her book off the bench as she woke with a start. The sound of the bells could only mean one thing and that one thing, was that Altaïr had completed his mission and had successfully assassinated Garnier de Naplouse. Eloise was praying that Altaïr had made a quick escape and was now in or en route to a hiding place where he could lay low for a while. She prayed he was unharmed, although a sick side of her wished he was slightly injured and had taken her offer of shelter and was on his way over for aid. A short while had passed and Eloise had decided that was not happening. She got the impression that Altaïr was far too good and proud to let his mission be compromised and that he would already be in her presence if he did in fact come to her for shelter. Eventually, the bells had ceased their monotonous clanging and Eloise breathed a sigh of relief. She just knew he had reached safety. It would only be a matter of time though till the town heralds and the locals were chatting about the assassination of that horrible butcher.

With that off her mind, Eloise went to thinking about her dream. She could've sworn it was real and she was secretly wishing it was. Over the years Eloise had many potential suitors presented to her. Mainly by her father, her vile uncle and even by some of their friends. She had entertained them for a short while before becoming bored, often cutting them down with words or putting them off entirely by not being a desirable enough lady to even warrant being married to her; for the huge dowry was not worth the grief she gave. Her dowry had been increased several times but she was still not wed after a long time. She did not want to marry just yet nor did she want to marry a man who she did not love and did not love her in return. She had never been an average woman and never planned on being one.

Altaïr however, intrigued her. He was not swayed by her looks or the money her family had. The mystery surrounding him excited her; she wanted to know what made him function, what drove him to do what he does, why he never talked or chatted like most people. She wanted to know what he was hiding under that hood, those robes and that steely exterior of his. If he had dreams or his own ambitions or desires. She was fascinated through and through and would not stop till she got what she wanted. While Eloise's relationship with him was strictly professional she wished she could be something more to him. She was involved now and she wanted to know what she was getting herself in to. Eloise sighed. It would be hard work. Deciding Altaïr was not going to drop in to the garden out of the blue; Eloise made her way back inside. The mid-afternoon heat had made her thirsty and hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola folks, it's Deeny. A longer chapter for you seeing as the previous one was so short! As always, please be kind. Comment, review, be lovely, it's up to you! Your comments are always appreciated. Enjoy. :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

It had been weeks since Eloise had last seen Altaïr. She also had a message from her father stating that their travels, although they were going well; their business would take them a lot longer than expected to complete so he would not be returning any time soon. The message was delivered by a rather scruffy but fat pigeon that Eloise was sure her father had taken a shine to. Hence the reason why he was fat, she even wondered how the pigeon had managed to even take off and reach Acre he was so chunky. So she was in charge for a lot longer than she was expecting to be. She did not mind, but she wished her father would come back sooner or that something exciting would happen.

Earlier that day however, Eloise had taken a stroll down to the market in the middle of the rich district along with her head maid Frieda and a guard by the name of John who always accompanied them whenever they left the castle grounds. Frieda was a rather robust, stout woman in her forties; she had worked her way up the employment ladder and eventually became head maid. Eloise considered Frieda her only friend in all of Acre. She never got along with the other swooning, giggling noble girls in the district. While they were busy putting everything they had in to attracting and pleasing men; Eloise would be fighting those very men off from herself as she just wanted to be left alone to go about her own business. It was a rather warm day so Eloise wore a dark, rich violet coloured Grecian style cotton gown with a shawl that would cover her bare arms and décolletage so as not to make the other nobles stare. She wanted to get back home as soon as possible as the heat of the day was unbearable and she could wear what she wanted without the judging gaze of other landing on her.

Eloise was chatting away to Frieda as they walked through the market, with John not straying too far behind them. Every so often somebody would greet Eloise and she would be polite to them and return the gesture; she was after all representing her father whilst he was away. Frieda would buy supplies for the kitchen staff, Eloise would browse the dressmaking shops and John would stay ever vigilant. Eloise had eventually found her way to her favourite stall on the entire market; where an older man was selling fresh fruit and vegetables.

'Good day to you Lady Saint-Clair.' The man said as he greeted Eloise. His name was Edgar and he owned a farm just outside of Acre where he grew all his own produce exclusively for the rich district.

'Good day to you to Edgar.' Eloise smiled at him. He was always so nice to her, not because her family spent a lot of money at his stall but they would both talk to each other about gardening. Although Eloise was not great with plants and flowers, she had a passion for growing fruit. Edgar would regularly give her fruit seeds and cuttings to plant in her own garden. And today after she bought loads of fresh fruit and vegetables, Edgar gave her a small pouch filled with various seeds and kernels. He often dealt with many traders who passed through from foreign lands and would pick up the most wonderful things. Edgar never had much time between tending to his already growing crops and selling his produce at market to give time and attention to many of the new things he received. So he gave them all to Eloise who would gladly plant everything, look after the seedlings and give Edgar some of the eventual harvest in return as well as her experiences in growing whatever it was she got. Eloise thanked him profusely and hurried back to her home with Frieda and John. She couldn't wait to plant the contents of the pouch. Along the way though, she kept thinking that she had seen Altaïr but after a second look, she realised that the white robed figures she would see out of the corner of her eye were in fact scholars. She was a little disappointed at this.

Frieda and John parted their ways with Eloise as they returned home. Both had their own business to attend to. Eloise however ran straight to her room, throwing her shawl on her bed then frantically hunting through her desk drawers for her gardening tools. She ran out on to the verandah in to the garden. The hot sun instantly hit her bare skin but she was happy now so she did not care. She would be sat in a cooler part of the garden where there was enough sun for things to grow and for it to be warm. Eloise crouched down on the grass next to the planting bed where she already had a few things growing. She had an apple tree that had been there for a while and was now producing fruit, ruby red apples that would make the branches sag if they were not picked. She reminded herself that she must pick some before she went inside. There was also a large pear tree clinging to the far garden wall which would soon be flourishing with fruit as well as a plum tree whose fruit was about to turn ripe. There was a date tree in the corner but it had not produced any fruit yet. So Eloise hoped that the seeds and kernels in the pouch Edgar had given to her would be more bountiful. She opened the pouch to reveal several large kernels and some strange looking seeds. They were peach kernels. She planted them quickly, not caring about getting her hands dirty or even bothering to use the tools she had brought. She dug in to the ground with her fingernails and placed the kernels in the holes with plenty of space between them. She was not sure if they would actually grow but if one showed signs of life, she would nurture that as much as possible. Her excitement bloomed over realising Edgar had given her some beetroot and radish seeds upon closer examination. She planted them as quickly as her hands would work.

'I've never seen a noble Lady willingly get as dirty as you are right now.' A male voice sounded.

Eloise nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun her head round to see Altaïr standing directly behind her, looking down with a smirk as he watched her digging through the dirt with her bare hands, noticing the small trowel that had been flung to the side.

'Altaïr I thought you were, I thought…' Eloise stuttered. She felt both shock and relief at the same time; shock to find Altaïr in her garden at mid-day instead of at dusk and relief in knowing that he was still alive. 'I thought you were dead.' She managed to mumble out.

'No not dead, just away.' The assassin replied coolly. Eloise wanted to fling her arms around him. But she thought again, it would not be a good idea when she had dirt covering her hands and her arms and Altaïr was wearing his white robes. Eloise was broken out of her train of thought when Altaïr began to talk again.

'I need your help Lady Eloise.' The assassin sounded. Eloise liked the way he said her Christian name.

'Please you can just call me Eloise, I think we can do away with formalities do you not think?' She smiled at him. 'Come, walk with me.' She said as she made her way back to the verandah and in to her room. She struggled to get up without getting any mud or dirt on her dress but she managed. The assassin swiftly followed her in to her washroom where she began cleansing her hands in her water basin. Satisfied she had removed most of the dirt from her hands and under her fingernails, she turned to face the assassin stood rigid in the doorway as she dried her hands.

'Now, what can I do for you Altaïr?' Eloise asked as she concentrated on the hooded figure before her.

'I need some information regarding a party that is to be held later this week.' Altaïr asked. Eloise had completely forgotten about a party that was being held on Friday evening. Though to be honest there was a party held nearly every other week, it was just an excuse for the nobles of Acre to get together and boast about anything and everything. It was also used as a means for fathers to find their sons and daughters spouses. The party this week though was held by a man named Alistair Beaumont who was high up in Acre's military hierarchy. Thinking about it he did have a daughter who was nearly eighteen years of age, it was most likely his way of attempting to find her a husband. Eloise told Altaïr this as soon as she remembered.

'Will a man named James de Perronet be attending?' The assassin questioned. Eloise nodded.

'He is always at every function that happens in Acre. He was highly involved with William of Montferrat on the front line but injuries forbid him from returning to the battlefield. He serves as William's advisor now.' Eloise replied. She was not overly keen on the man as he was quite bitter about his predicament and often took it out on others. He was also a Templar.

'I need to get in to that party.' Altaïr stated. 'I need your help with that.'

Eloise was slightly shocked; she did not know what to say until she had an idea.

'I could get you in.' She said with utmost certainty. 'In fact I have a plan that would get you in to the party and would make sure you are not uncovered as an assassin.'

Altaïr was surprised Eloise had come up with a plan so quickly. 'And how do you suggest I go about this?' He was not so keen on the idea of Eloise making this plan, but he could not afford to be picky as he had a job to do; even though he would still rather do it himself.

'Simple.' Eloise started. 'You come along as a guest.' Altaïr from what she could see of him looked ever so slightly confused. 'You could come along as my guest, though you would have to look like a noble to do so.'

Altaïr did not like the part of the plan where he would have to dress as a civilian to blend in, but Eloise was correct; he could not walk around a party dressed like he was. It would arouse so much suspicion. But other than that, there was no other way he could get in without being instantly found out. He sighed; it was his best and only option right now especially it being so close to Friday.

'I accept your idea. I shall arrive here on Friday shortly before…'

'No.' Eloise cut Altaïr off. 'You can come stay here from tomorrow till you need to leave after the party.' Altaïr was about to start arguing with her for such a ridiculous idea but she carried on talking. 'If you are going to do what I think you are going to do on Friday evening, then you need an alibi. Sure you obviously want to sneak in, do what you do then sneak out like you would normally, but getting in and out of the party will be difficult. The guards will be everywhere in abundance and the entire district can be on lockdown within minutes.'

Altaïr listened to her reasoning, it was sound. It was a good idea after thinking about it a bit more. It would be less hassle for him if he did not have to worry about getting in and planning various escape routes. He could walk in and out of there with Eloise as if nothing had happened after he had done his job. It was after all part of the creed that he disguised himself in plain sight and if this was the best way, he would do it.

'I agree to your plan. What would you have me do, Eloise?' The assassin asked. He wanted to get this right.

'Good. If you can find a way to turn up at the gates to the rich district just outside of Acre along with anything that makes you resemble a noble, then I will send some of my guards down to escort you here. From then till the party, I can help you with any queries you may have so you are fully prepared for your mission.' Eloise stated. She thought she was doing rather well with her ideas as Altaïr seemed to be listening and taking everything in. She would fully gain his trust eventually but in the meantime, she was trying to prove her worth by being as helpful as possible. Eloise made her way over to her desk in her bed chamber and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pouch that noisily rattled as it was full of gold coins. She threw it at Altaïr who caught it with one hand.

'For now I suggest you go find yourself suitable attire, possibly even a trunk to give the impression that you are a guest of mine staying here. I will go downstairs and tell my staff I received a message of your arrival and will be having you as a guest for a while. Be at the gates at noon, I am sure you will recognise my guards. From start to finish, the façade should not arouse suspicion.'

Altaïr looked at the bag full of coins. 'Thank you Eloise. I bid you farewell till then.'

'Till then Altaïr.' Eloise replied as she bowed her head. She looked up to see he was gone. 'Why is he such an enigma?' She said to herself as she shook her head and made her way over to her chamber door. She now had to go tell her staff she had received a message via carrier pigeon just now that her guest would be arriving at noon and quarters were to be prepared. She smiled knowing that in her own way she was able to help Altaïr like this, at least it would keep him as safe as possible. But then the realisation set in, tomorrow she would see Altaïr without his hood. She had inadvertently found a way for him to reveal his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello darlings, it's Deeny. An even longer chapter here! Please like always; review or comment. They're always most welcome and appreciated. Enjoy! :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

It was almost noon. Eloise had sent out John and another guard by the name of Malcolm to the gates to the rich district of Acre to escort Altaïr back to her abode. They had been gone a short while now and would be returning soon. Eloise was getting rather excited for some reason. One she knew was that she would now be able to see him without his white robes and hood obscuring his face. She figured another reason she was excited, is that she was having a male guest in her residence whilst her father and uncle were away. Surely people would talk about a young unmarried woman having a young man as her guest but she did not care in the slightest. Eloise was currently in her bed chamber putting her hair up off her shoulders with various bejewelled hairpins; leaving a few tendrils of hair down framing her face. She was wearing a similar dress to the one she had on the day before; a cotton Grecian style dress in a deep emerald green colour. The fabric was gathered together with gold buckles on the top of her shoulders creating straps where the fabric then scooped down in ripples that sat just above her ample chest; exposing her bare arms and a mass of flesh no other woman would dare show. The mass of green cotton was belted at her waist with thickly braided golden thread creating a blouse effect where the fabric then draped from her waist in to folds that fell to her ankles. Not many women in Acre dressed like she did. Most were married and they dressed how they were expected to; high collars on their dresses which would also be nearly touching the floor to be as modest as possible. A lot of women also covered their hair. God forbid any woman showing more than the skin of her face and her hands. But a lot of women also did not have Eloise's father, who enjoyed spending money on his daughter. He would buy her the most lavish outfits that were worn by women in foreign lands. She much preferred having a choice of what to wear instead of having one dress style but in several colours.

Eloise was waiting for the sound of horses drawing in to the courtyard or a knock on the door from one of her house staff. But she was tired of waiting in her chamber. She made her way down from her chamber through in to the vestibule where the front door was. One of the guards stationed at the big oak door opened it for Eloise as she stepped out looking down in to the courtyard. She only had some small leather sandals on so she didn't venture down the dozen or so steps on to the dusty yard. It wasn't before long till she heard the sound of horses trotting ever closer. Soon, she saw a small carriage drawn by to dark horses pulling in to view. The carriage soon appeared to grow in size as it came closer. It wasn't before long until it pulled up in front of the steps and stopped abruptly. John and Malcolm dismounted the carriage. Malcolm tended to the horses whilst John made his way to the carriage door. Eloise's heart nearly skipped a beat as he pulled the door open and a booted foot stepped out in to the courtyard. The rest of Altaïr followed, clad in dark dyed cotton and silk; a high collard tight sleeved doublet with matching trousers and a fine looking pair of riding boots. But what captivated Eloise more was his face which she could finally see; prominent features she knew he had but never saw properly and short but thick, cropped jet-black hair. He was a beautiful, handsome young man. She stood staring at him in awe as he made his way up the courtyard steps. She absolutely could not make sense of how this stunning man in front of her could be a trained killer.

'Greetings my Lady." Eloise snapped back from her daydreaming when Altaïr said those words to her. She had her part of the façade to keep up too. She was sure there was going to be some gossip flying about the district now after people had seen a random carriage pull in to her courtyard.

'Altaïr, welcome.' Eloise said as she graciously bowed her head. 'Please come in, my home is yours.'

A short while later and a few strange looks from the staff, Eloise escorted Altaïr to his quarters where John and Malcolm had already delivered his medium sized trunk. Altaïr was busy scoping the room out as Eloise shut the door. He was now rummaging through the trunk gathering his things together. Eloise had noticed he did not have many possessions with him as she peered over his shoulder in to the trunk, she thought it was strange as John and Malcolm had even more of a hard time than usual carrying the trunk up the main staircase. Sure it was a sturdy trunk but it was not that large plus it looked quite light compared to others she had seen. He had his hidden blade and bracer with him, a sword, a short blade and some throwing knives; plus he had been clever enough to purchase many changes of clothing. _Surely weapons cannot weight that much? _Eloise thought. Unless he had some hidden in the walls of the trunk, she was not sure. After watching Altaïr for a little while she decided to leave.

'Please take some time to explore and find your bearings. Supper won't be served till later so if you feel the need please get some rest too. My staff and I are at your disposal so if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. I shall be in the garden if you require me.' Eloise said as she nodded her head toward the chambers terrace, and then made her way to the door. Altaïr said a quick thank you before she shut the door behind herself. He was not so sure what to do in the meantime as he never really had any time to himself before now. He decided to have a wander around the castle to gather his bearings. The ground floor was simple, it was where the staff worked most of the time; the kitchen, scullery and laundry room occupied this floor and it must have been where the staff also resided. The first floor had a grand dining room, a parlour, Eloise's chamber, Altaïr's own chamber on the mezzanine and even a small study. The second and final floor had three more chambers. The ground floor was cold and bare with a stone floor throughout; the upper floors all had hardwood flooring and were much warmer and cosy. Simple but elegant furnishings decorated the upper rooms. Wrought iron candelabras hung from the ceilings and would bring a massive amount of light to the rooms of an evening along with the huge fireplaces that dominated every single room. Altaïr was not used to finery of this standard, but it was not boastful in the slightest and had an air of modesty.

Altaïr had not wasted much time in exploring the castle. It was not an enormous castle but again, it was modest. He decided to head out to the garden where Eloise was, he wanted to know what she was up to. Cutting back through to his own chamber, he wandered out on to the terrace where there were a few steps down in to the garden itself. Eloise was at the slightly shady end with what must have been a jug of water. She was busy watering the things she had planted the day before along with some seedlings that had popped up. Altaïr silently walked over and stood behind Eloise who was crouched down, gently pouring the water in to the dirt. She stood up and took a step back bumping in to Altaïr in the process. She nearly jumped out of her skin again, almost dropping her jug.

'Altaïr you frightened me to near death!' She exclaimed as she placed her hand over her chest, her heart thumping away underneath from the shock. 'But I suppose that is what you do after all.' She smiled after realising what she had said. Altaïr's face remained unchanged. What she would give just to see him smile once. She was positive that he was constantly on edge and had no idea how to relax. Altaïr watched Eloise as the carefully placed her jug down on the grass then tiptoed on to the dirt to where a large apple tree was growing. She reached up and picked two large ruby red apples off one of its branches. She gave one to Altaïr then took a bite out of her own.

'Try it they're lovely.' She smiled in between chews. Altaïr hesitated for a second before he took a bite. As soon as he did he was greeted with the sweet taste of the juicy apple. Eloise giving him the apple and him enjoying it immensely reminded him of the bible story of Adam and Eve. Eve was tempted by the snake to steal fruit from the Tree of Knowledge then Eve tempted Adam to eat it with her. When he thought about it, Eloise was a source of temptation for him. Altaïr had often been warned of women and how they can be just as; if not more dangerous than any other man. Women were often condemned as being lowly creatures beneath men who were full of lust and sin. He could see Eloise was a very lustful being but he could not detect the sin. If she was sinful, she was hiding it rather well. This stumped Altaïr who liked to think he was a good judge of character. But lust was definitely there, she exuded it with an air of sexual prowess that he had never seen with other women. She was incredibly confident in herself and was not afraid to show it; by the way she dressed or in how she spoke. She demanded the utmost respect. He knew she would have men treading hot coals for her and that she could probably have any man she wanted. But little did he know that her mind was set on him. Altaïr was never too good around women as he was a little naïve.

But Eloise was hell bent on changing that. She would help him, his cause was hers now. But she would have him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends! It's Deeny again. Wow I've had a lot of visitors to both my stories now. Thank you so much! As always, if you have a few seconds please leave me a comment, I'd love to hear from you all and what your opinions are. Enjoy! :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

Eloise was trying to figure out a way to get Altaïr to open up to her, but it was proving to be quite the challenge. It may have been easier if she knew more about him in the first place but he was so hard to head and he barely spoke either. Supper was excruciating. They sat in silence most of the time. Eloise was not used to this in the slightest, usually she would be chatting to her father or there would be the noise of her idiot Uncle eating his food noisily. But Eloise and Altaïr sat and ate their food in silence. She couldn't even figure out if the silence was uncomfortable either. It was all so incredibly confusing. She did not want to leave her guest though as she thought that would be rude. But what could you do with an Assassin that seemed to do nothing but his job?

After they had finished supper Altaïr had disappeared and Eloise had gone to her chamber. She went to fetch a small journal she had been writing in ever since she first met with Altaïr. It was full of random bits of information she had heard on her travels round Acre whenever she went out. Eloise was good at listening in to conversations for all the gossip between the civilians and the guards. Anything she thought may be of importance she wrote down in the journal. She would give it to Altaïr later if she saw him. But for now, she left the journal on her writing desk in sight so she would not forget to give it to him. She had not written down her notes in her best hand writing as she scribbled down whatever information she had as quickly as she could before she forgot anything. She had managed to fill most of the book, she thought most of it may be nonsense but it may be of some use.

Eloise turned out to look in to the garden from her chamber. She never noticed before but Altaïr was now sat on the bench near to the fire pit which was now roaring away. All the lamps and braziers had been lit as dusk was soon approaching and it would be getting dark. Altaïr had retrieved a book he had found in the castles study earlier and was out in the garden reading. He glanced at Eloise every so often out of the corner of his eye as she would look over at him trying not to be noticed. _She is so obvious. _Altaïr thought as he smirked slightly. She was doing something in her washroom. He could hear banging and clattering about as she paced from one side of the room to the other. She eventually stepped out on to the verandah with what must have been a jug of water in her right hand and what appeared to be a small black leather bounded book in her other. Altaïr tried not to stare as Eloise sauntered over to where he was sat. The remaining orangey glow of the sun made her look even more radiant. She sat on the bench and placed the jug of water down beside her.

'Altaïr I have this for you.' Eloise said as she handed the small book to him. He put his own book down on the bench and took the book Eloise had handed him.

'What is this?' He asked Eloise as he flicked through some of the books pages.

'I decided to keep a journal for you. It is mainly all gossip I have heard from the people and guards of the rich district but sometimes a lot of them say things they should not. I wrote everything down so I would not forget.' Eloise replied.

'This may prove useful if there is some correct information.' Altaïr said as he glanced through more of the books pages. Eloise could have screamed. Altaïr was quite possibly the most difficult man she had ever met. He did not say any more as he flicked through the pages of the book. Frustrated, Eloise picked up the jug of water she had set down beside her on the bench and casually stood up trying to be careful not to spill any of the water. She strode over to the corner where she did her own gardening and crouched on the grass next to the dirt bed. She would dip a cupped hand in to the jug and carefully pour the small amount of water she held over the shallow sown seeds she planted; careful not to wash them away. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Altaïr still sat on the bench reading the small book she gave him. Eloise sighed as she turned back and continued to water her seeds and plants. The jug of water was soon empty so Eloise stood up from the grass to return the jug to her wash room. As soon as she turned around she noticed Altaïr was missing from the garden. She never even heard him leave.

* * *

Altaïr had decided to go for a walk round the rich districts marketplace whilst all the stalls and shops were still open. He found it strange that when he was dressed as a noble he could walk about freely and was not followed or watched by any guards. He had to admit that walking around without getting any stares made a nice change from always being on guard and having to run away and hide somewhere while the guards gave up tailing him. He still kept his wits about him though; he could not get too comfortable whilst he was staying here.

Altaïr had eventually found what he was looking for; a small bookshop tucked away in a corner of the market. The smell of old dusty books filled his nostrils as he entered the shop. Looking around he eventually saw the shopkeeper who he asked for assistance. Altaïr did not stay long in the shop as the old shopkeeper had quickly found what Altaïr had wanted to buy.

'We don't get many people buying these son.' The man said to Altaïr who just nodded in reply. He paid his money then quickly made his way back to the castle. Lucky for him he got back just as it was about to turn dark and like always; Eloise was sat on her usual bench reading in front of the now lit fire-pit. She jumped slightly as Altaïr walked up to and abruptly sat down next to her. She concentrated on his face to try and see if she could figure out what he had been up to but she got nothing. She decided that it did not matter if she saw his face or if he hid under his hood, he was still impossible to read. Eloise placed the book she was reading down beside her and turned to face Altaïr who was rummaging around in one of his pockets.

'I bought you this from the market.' Altaïr said as he pulled a small book from his pocket. It was a tiny bit bigger than the one she gave to Altaïr but it was fairly similar. 'I got you this to replace the one you gave me. If you could continue taking notes I would appreciate it.'

_At least his voice box works for more than a few words. _Eloise thought. She smiled as she took the small book from Altaïr and said thank you. Then, he left again; announcing he was retiring to his quarters for some rest. Eloise sat there on her bench looking incredibly puzzled. For a start, Altaïr had just given her a replacement journal. And secondly, it must only be around eight o'clock in the evening why was he retiring to his quarters this early? Eloise had several thoughts running through her mind, so she decided to shrug them off and continue reading her book. It was not before long that she started to feel quite tired herself and quietly passed out on the bench after reading half a dozen chapters or so. It was dark now, the heat emitting from the fire pit kept her warm as she lay on the bench; her book fallen to the ground hours ago. This was when Altaïr returned to the garden after he rested for a few hours. He thought he would stir if Eloise returned to her chamber but he did not as he noticed Eloise was still in the garden. He swiftly descended the steps down on to grass and glided his way over to the sleeping woman. He could not leave her outside nor did he want to disturb her slumber so he effortlessly picked her up and carried her back in to the chamber.

Altaïr had to prise her fingers off his shirt when he tried laying Eloise on her bed, as she instinctively clamped her hand to him and snuggled in to the fabric as he carried her. He eventually managed to peel her hand away and he began arranging blankets around her. Eloise did the same with the wool and silk blanket Altaïr had covered her with. She gripped the blanket's edges and snuggled down in to it. Altaïr was glad she was in a deep sleep as he was now about to leave the building and scout the surrounding area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey folks! Deeny here. Here we go with a new chapter. I've had a lot of visitors to both my stories now which is fab. Please if you have a few minutes to spare, leave me a comment or message. I'd really like to know what you all think of either of my stories. Enjoy! :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

Eloise did not dream at all that night. As she woke in the morning from her slumber she thought she must have been quite tired to have slept the way she did. What puzzled her though was how she had managed to get in her bed. The last thing she remembered was being out in the garden reading her book. She was still in her day dress though and not in her night gown. The thought occurred to her that maybe Altaïr had carried her in to her chamber. If one of the staff had found her asleep outside they would have surely woken her. Eloise however did not want to ask Altaïr about it, if he did carry her in to the chamber then that was fine.

Today was the day before the party that Altaïr had asked Eloise to help him attend so he could get to James de Perronet who would be attending. Elois had figured today that she and Altaïr would need to talk in regards to a plan Altaïr may have. She did not know if he was only going to interrogate Perronet, or if he was in fact going to assassinate him. She needed to know these things especially if she was to provide Altaïr with an alibi so he would not get found out. If he was going to assassinate Perronet, how would he do it discretely? Questions that needed answers started to plague her head.

Eloise had decided not to call for assistance to dress today however she did call for her staff to start preparing her bath tub. As a small crowd of women filed in to her chambers wash room where the large round bath tub was situated, she announced to them that she was paying a visit to Altaïr's chamber to ask him if he wanted to bathe today. She would send her staff in soon after to prepare the tub in his chambers wash room. Eloise steadily walked out of her chambers and in through the garden; and up the steps leading to Altaïr's chamber. She lightly tapped on the strangely coloured light green glass of the large wooden panels that lead in to the chambers washroom. There was no sound, nothing. She even tried peering in through the panel of murky glass to see if there was any movement._ He may be in there, he may not. _Eloise thought. She scrunched her nose up at the thought of having to wither wait or go looking for him and decided to pull the door panels open and have a look for herself if he was in there or not. She was able to slip in quietly as she was barefoot. He was not in the washroom, so Eloise padded through to the main chamber.

Altaïr was still asleep. He was raised up a bit in his bed by a collection of pillows behind him; his head tilting slightly to the side sporting messy bed-hair that made him look like he was either a rough sleeper or he had been up to something he should not have. Eloise noticed that he was sleeping on top of his bed linen naked, with a ruffled up blanket barely covering his lower body. She saw more of his physical form now and as she walked closer to him he came in to clearer view. He was a well-built man with defined muscles and long limbs. Various scars adorned his body that must have been from encounters gone wrong. As Eloise came closer to the sleeping Altaïr she resisted the urge to run her hand across his chest and over his scars. She was close to doing it, so close she could feel the heat emitting from his skin on the palm of her hand. Something had caught Eloise's eye though as she scanned Altaïr's body. His left hand was missing its ring finger. She had never noticed it before until now and wondered why it was not there.

But Eloise now felt skin on her own wrist and soon a hand was clamped around her mouth. Everything had happened so fast that she barely felt the hand that was tightly holding her wrist was now holding a dagger and the cold steel was pressed up against her throat. She stood rigid as she felt Altaïr's warm body against her back. He could feel Eloise shaking like a leaf. He crouched slightly to whisper in to her ear as he breathed in the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle from her hair.

'Do not do that again.' He purred. Eloise nodded in reply as Altaïr released his hand that was covering her mouth. As Altaïr let her go, she took a deep breath in to try and calm her nerves. Altaïr was busy covering himself up with one of the blankets he had yanked off his bed; wrapping it round his waist. Eloise looked at him with wide scared eyes. She did not frighten easily but what happened just then terrified her to the bone.

'I am sorry I did that to you but please do not do it again.' Altaïr asked Eloise who just stood in front of him shaking uncontrollably.

'I… I won't do it again Altaïr.' Eloise whimpered as she looked at her feet and clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking. Altaïr felt a bit bad for what he had just done. He was an incredibly light sleeper; the paranoia of somebody attempting to kill him in his sleep made sure of that. He snuck a glance at Eloise's face which had drained of colour from shock, she reminded him of a small child who had just been scolded the way she hung her head. He wanted to try and comfort her but he was not good at doing that. He could barely apologise either without it sounding stern or as if he did not mean it.

'I…' Eloise had begun to talk, stuttering just a little bit. 'I wanted to see if you were in or out because, because I could get my servants to ready you a bath if you wanted to bathe today.'

'Yes, thank you.' Was as Altaïr managed to say. Eloise nodded at him and made a hasty exit back out in to the garden. All she could think of was what had just happened. She was now positive Altaïr was just being civil with her most of the time as his job required it of him. It depressed her. As she got back in to her own chamber she quickly took off yesterday's clothing by herself without the assistance of her maids and flung the dress on the ground. Noticing her robe and drying linens had been placed at the side of her bath tub; she strode in to the washroom and submersed herself in the steamy hot water inside the tub. He maids had left her in peace to bathe, just the way she liked it. Eloise held her breath as she dipped her head under the milky scented water. She would soak and relax a little while before she cleansed her hair. She kept her eyes closed as she sank in to the water. She never even noticed a pair of eyes watching her.

Altaïr had watched as Eloise left his chamber in a hurry. Not happy with the way he had just treated her and spoke to her, he plucked up the courage to go and apologise properly and explain why he did what he did. He rushed after her only to stop dead in his tracks in the garden facing the wide open doors in to Eloise's wash room. He could see the steam rising from the large bath tub in the centre of the room but Eloise came in to view; naked, pale skinned and shaped like a dainty hourglass. She stepped in to the tub and sank under the water, breathing heavily as she raised her head out. Altaïr could not move. His embarrassment and barrage of indecent thoughts wanted him to move but the intrigue of seeing Eloise naked and seeing what was underneath her finery was keeping him there. He concentrated on her as she lay in the tub soaking in the hot water, until his keen ears heard the sound of knocking on his chamber door. He had to leave now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone it's Deeny. A new chapter for you all! Thanks to ****kenokosan who left a message!**** Please if you have a few minutes to spare, leave me a comment or message. I'd really like to know what you all think of either of my stories. Enjoy! :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

Eloise had barely spoken to or seen Altaïr since their encounter in his bed chamber. They sat in silence at dinner, Eloise barely able to look him in the eye. The silence was deafening. But that was yesterday and today was Friday. The party would be held later on that evening. Eloise had already prepared her dress for that evening; she needed to were something slightly more conservative than what she usually wore. She had picked out a green dress with long sleeves trimmed with lace, with a square neckline that stopped just at top of her bust. The dress itself was hung on a mannequin in her room ready to be worn later on.

Eloise was now searching through her desk drawers for an item she had hidden in there last week. Several days before Altaïr had arrived she had found some Monkshood growing in the corner of her garden. She did not know how it got there but she instantly thought that one of the gardeners had planted it not knowing what it was. She hastily removed the flowering plant taking every care not to touch it directly. She ripped the plant out by the root with gloved hands and disposed of what she could. But then she had the idea of keeping some of the seeds and a small portion of the root. She had read in a book that this particular type of Monkshood was highly poisonous and even the smallest amount could cause death fairly quickly. She had brought the root and seeds inside and carefully bruised them before slipping it all in to a small glass perfume bottle. She half-filled the bottle with some water from her wash basin's matching jug and tightly pressed the cork stopper in to the top before hiding it in her desk drawer. That was over a week ago. As she found the tiny bottle, the contents of it had turned from clear to a dark murky brown colour. She had planned on giving this to Altaïr for the party if he was indeed going to assassinate James de Perronet. She knew the effects that Monkshood poison had on the body. A minute does caused sickness, before the body gave up entirely and the victim would die from lack of air and their heart would stop beating. If the dose was strong enough the process happened so much more rapidly.

Eloise was trying to find the courage to go seek out Altaïr and tell him of the poison she had made for his use. But she did not need to that as Altaïr had casually strolled on in to her bed chamber.

'Good morning Eloise.' Sounded Altaïr's rich, accented voice. Eloise jumped slightly as she did not even hear him walk in.

'Good morning Altaïr.' Eloise replied as she turned to look at him. She gripped the vial in her hand as she eyed him. Today he was wearing dark coloured trousers along with a loose white shirt that had not been tied up, baring most of his upper chest. He was also barefoot. Eloise could understand as it was rather hot outside today and balmy. She had one of her lightest dresses on and was also barefoot.

'Altaïr I have something for you.' Eloise said as she padded over to him. She held the small vial in between her thumb and index finger. 'I do not know if you use poisons or not, but I made you some Aconite poison from some Monkshood flowers I found. It may come in handy.'

Altaïr looked at the vial Eloise held up for him to see. _Poison, truly a woman's weapon. _He thought. But it could be useful. Some poisons were very effective and gave the impression that the victim had died of a natural cause. He had in fact been ordered to kill James de Perronet tonight but he wanted to do it as quietly as possible. The less stress and running about the better. He had quite enjoyed his time staying at Eloise's as it was not often that he managed to get some proper rest. He was always on the move. Though he did on one or two occasions sneak out late at night or even very early in the morning when there were very few guards about to scout around the town. If he did indeed need to flee quickly he wanted to know where he could hide and where his exits were. He was a little bit tired today as he went for a wander at some ungodly time this morning. He was scouting the area where the party was to be held so the layout would be fresh in his mind.

* * *

'I can keep hold of this in the meantime.' Eloise had begun to talk as she shook the small vial before placing it back in to her desk drawer. 'I thought I should let you know that I have it.'

'Thank you.' Altaïr simply said. Eloise was now walking her way out in to the garden with something else she had picked up from her desk; some embroidery she had been working on. That was until Altaïr stopped her by lightly holding her elbow as she walked past. She froze.

'I…' Altaïr began. 'I wanted to apologise properly for yesterday Eloise. I did not mean to frighten you the way I did.' He continued as he gently released her elbow. He was slightly taken back when Eloise's free hand grabbed his.

'Please there is no need to apologise, I can understand.' She said as she gently squeezed Altaïr's hand and smiled at him. 'Come, let's go outside it's a lovely day today. We can talk some more about tonight.' Eloise said as she tugged Altaïr's hand. She walked toward the verandah from her chamber, casually picking up a book from her bookshelf on the way out. She had instructed her staff earlier to put up a sunshade in the garden as the sun was rather vicious today and parts of the garden that were usually shady were full of sun. The sun shade had been erected at the bottom of the garden where all her plants and fruit trees were. She lightly skipped over the grass in her bare feet and tiptoed in the dirt under her plum tree which was heavy with fruit.

Gathering her book and needlework under one arm, she carefully picked two ripe plums with her free hand. She glided back under the sun shade and sat down on the cool grass curling her legs to the side. Altaïr had caught up with her eventually and sat beside her as she handed him one of the ripe plums. Eloise arranged her needlework and her book out on the grass in front of her then bit in to the plum. Altaïr did the same; the sweet juicy flesh of the plum was refreshing on a day like this. He had never tasted plums like this before. In fact all the fruit that Eloise had grown in her garden was some of the best he had ever tasted.

After the pair had finished the plums and tossed the hard stones back in to the dirt, they began to talk about that evening. They agreed on a few simple stories to tell the other guests if they asked any questions. Altaïr was to be a friend of the family who had helped Eloise's father with translations and language when he once visited Damascus, and he was staying with Eloise now whilst her father was away to help her learn some of the local language as well as keep her company. Eloise had hoped that if this got around at the party, she would not have to fend off any men who had taken a liking to her as the ever handsome Altaïr would be with her. Though she knew all the other ladies who would be attending would probably take a liking to Altaïr too so she would have to help keep them away from him. That was easy for her though; many of the local women did not like Eloise and stayed away from her most of the time.

At least the pair had managed to agree on what they should do and what they should say. Altaïr had also told Eloise that he would use the poison she had made on James de Perronet just before he was to leave the party. I would cause a lot of suspicion to arise if he were to die at the party in front of all those people. Eloise told Altaïr that about half of the mixture in the vial would have him dead before morning, but he would still be alive for some time after the party would finish. It was not a nice way to die by poison, but Altaïr could not get found out for a bloody murder done by his usual means. It would also put Eloise at potential risk. He was to stay on for a little while at Eloise's after this job was done just to keep their cover up.

But now, Altaïr was trying to hide his yawning. Last night's escapades around town and lack of sleep were catching up to him. Eloise had looked up from her embroidery to see a bleary eyed Altaïr sat beside her; his head bobbing ever so slightly as he tried to stay awake.

'Altaïr is something the matter?' She asked. He lazily shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

'I had trouble sleeping last night, and I woke early this morning.' He mumbled.

Eloise moved her legs round to the side and gently laid a hand on Altaïr's shoulder. ' Come, you can sleep here.'

Altaïr thought that was strange. But he was in no mood or fit state to argue. He did not resist when Eloise guided him down and gently rested his head in her lap. It really was strange to him, and it would have looked indecent to people if they were watching but he was beyond caring. He felt comfortable for the first time in a long time, to say he was lying on the grass with his head in Eloise's lap. He could hear Eloise lightly taking as his eyes got heavy. She was gently stroking his hair as she spoke.

'I know your job must be exhausting, always having to be on the move and on guard. But you don't have to be around me. You can relax with me; let me be your comfort you deserve some from time to time.'

Altaïr did feel some comfort. After hearing those words, he thanked Eloise who has still stroking his hair. He drifted off in to a worriless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello folks it's Deeny! Just a quick chapter here.

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been rather busy recently plus I have had a touch of writers block which is never good. Oh well I am back in some kind of capacity. So please if you have a spare minute or two could you comment? I'd love to hear what you think. Enjoy! :) xx

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

Eloise was still sat under the sunshade at the bottom of the garden, with Altaïr resting beside her; his head still in her lap. She had her book in her free hand while the other was resting at the top of Altaïr's chest. He had been asleep for some time now and had barely moved; the only movement was the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. It was getting quite late on in the day and the pair would soon have to get themselves ready and leave for the party. But Eloise wanted to stay right where she was, reading her book; with Altaïr sound asleep. It didn't last for much longer as Altaïr was soon awake, wondering where he was as he rubbed his eyes as he gradually sat upright.

'Have I been asleep long Eloise?' Altaïr asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

'A few hours. Do you feel better?' Eloise asked him as she put her book down. Altair nodded in reply.

'Much better thank you.'

Silence. Eloise thought the silence felt slightly awkward. Altaïr in the meantime was already standing ready to return back to his quarters. Eloise gathered up her book and needle work which she never got round to doing as she was busy reading and shakily attempted to rise to her feet. Altaïr gave Eloise his hand and helped her up from the ground.

'I think maybe it is a good time for us to get ready.' Eloise stated as she walked alongside Altaïr in the direction of the garden steps. 'It will not take us long to get to the gathering but I am sure you would like to make sure you are prepared?'

Altaïr nodded. 'I would appreciate it if you could hold on to the poison you made yourself for the time being. Just in case any guards decided to search me. I am not planning on causing a scene tonight nor do I want Perronet's death to be high profile. I plan on slipping him the poison at the very last minute.'

'I see.' Eloise simply stated. 'I suppose you are right in being cautious. You may be my guest but the guards may not see you that way. A stranger in their midst would bring suspicion.'

Eloise and Altaïr came to a halt as they reached the steps up to Eloise's verandah. They both agreed to meet a few hours from now, at the front entrance in the vestibule before they set off to the party. They both parted ways to go and get ready.

The thought had occurred to Eloise whilst she was being dressed by some of her servants; that a man was going to die tonight and she would be an accomplice to it. But when she thought even more it did not really bother her. She could have started panicking but that would do no good at all. She had made her decision to help Altaïr and the Assassins a long time ago and she was not about to back out because she felt nervous or guilty. Not after what happened to her mother and what could still possibly happen to her father. She shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of those thoughts and memories. She had to remain calm and focused for Altaïr's sake. What use would she be to him if she did start panicking? She could easily get themselves found out if she went hysterical. So Eloise decided that tonight she would enjoy the party as much as she could even in the circumstance she was in. She hoped Altaïr would too to some extent; he did not seem like the kind of man who did anything for fun or even had the time to relax. That was pretty evident to Eloise now as Altaïr had spent most of the afternoon fast asleep with his head in her lap.

A short while later, Eloise glided her way down to the vestibule where Altaïr was already waiting, dressed in his best and looking rather dashing to Eloise. She thought he would have his hands full this evening with all the fathers trying to pawn off their unmarried daughters on to him with talk about dowry's. But she also knew that the fathers with their unmarried daughters would not need to try and do that, as the daughters themselves would most likely throw themselves at Altaïr anyway. He was looking rather handsome. But if Eloise stayed near him, many women would not bother coming within range. Perhaps one or two would attempt so, but would fail miserably if Eloise had anything to do with it. Which she did indeed. She could probably stop the meddling women with her beauty and the lecherous men in their tracks with a single stare. If it worked, then she would use it and tonight with her assisting Altaïr with his mission along with the beautiful gown she was wearing; she could accomplish what was needed of her.

* * *

The doors were opened and Altaïr and Eloise were on their way to the party. It wasn't far; a short walk from Eloise's abode through the streets of the rich district.

'Are you ready for what may happen tonight Eloise?' Altaïr said to her with a low voice, careful not to be heard by anyone they passed on the street.

'As ready as I can be.' Eloise nodded. 'I have hidden the poison on my person ready for when you need it.' She grinned as she finished talking. She had hidden the tiny poison phial down the front of her dress, the tight pressure of the fabric keeping it flush underneath her left breast. Upon inspection of the front of her dress, there was no way anyone could tell she had anything hidden down there.

'But I hope you are ready for tonight Altaïr.' Eloise stated.

Altaïr looked at her with slightly furrowed eyebrows from being confused at her statement. 'Ready for what exactly?' He asked, genuinely curious. Eloise did not know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him. _Is he really that naïve? _She thought.

'Oh Altaïr! You are going to have the cream of Acre's young female crop throwing their selves at you tonight!' Eloise exclaimed.

'But why?' He asked. Eloise wondered if he was being serious. She wondered if he really was as dense and naïve as he sounded or if had never seen his reflection before. Eloise sighed as she tried to stifle her laughter.

'Altaïr, in the eyes of any woman who even has eyes; you are quite the handsome man.' Eloise said bluntly. 'And women really do like a handsome face.' Altaïr's reply was a series of blinks. Then all of a sudden he turned serious. Eloise knew exactly what he was thinking.

'Please you do not have to worry about these women, I will be there with you remember?' She reassured him. Altaïr's face seemed to relax when she said that. 'If you are worried about these women jeopardising your mission then please do not worry in the slightest. As far as anyone else at the party is concerned, you are mine this evening. As soon as these women realise that, they will stay away. Most of them are frightened of me for some reason.'

Altaïr seemed taken aback by Eloise forwardness in claiming him as her own for the evening but then he realised it was just a front. He relaxed a bit in knowing that Eloise would look out for him. But soon he was more attentive as they edged closer to where the party was being held; a walled garden right in the centre of the rich district. Sounds of chattering and laughter filled the air with the subtle sound of music enveloping the boisterous noise of the crowd.

'Eloise if we somehow separate, we need to make sure we find each other as soon as possible.' Altaïr whispered in to Eloise's ear. She nodded in reply. 'And please try to remember anything you may hear which may be of use in regards to the Templars.' Altaïr continued. Eloise just nodded in reply yet again.

Eloise took a final deep breath as she walked alongside Altaïr to the entrance in to the walled garden. It was now or never.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings! It's Deeny again. Sorry there haven't been so many updates on Dusk or BTT's recently. I've been rather busy and I'm still suffering from a touch of writer's block which is never good. :(**

**Any way, if you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. It's lovely to hear your thoughts! Also, please check out my other story Between the Times if you'd like! Enjoy! :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

Eloise did not know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Altaïr as he walked in to the party. She noticed almost instantly that everyone had turned to look at him and now all the younger women at the party were quietly edging closer to him as if he were a startled deer. Eloise knew though that this was not good as Altaïr would not want to be surrounded by swooning women especially when he had a job to do that evening. So, Eloise decided to intervene with the soon to develop situation; and slowly walked up to Altaïr and stood beside him, gently linking her arm with his with a slight smile. He looked almost relieved when she did that. The creeping women however seemed to shy away from him now. It was however the older men of Acre who had wandered over to Eloise and Altaïr, interested to know who this young man was, how rich he was, if he was married and all those kinds of questions that were important to them especially when they had a young, un-married daughter.

Eloise was quite impressed with Altaïr and the way he handled himself around the nobles of Acre. She just wished that he was as comfortable around her and talked to her more about anything and everything. But what impressed her more was the fact that Altaïr could easily hold his own on several topics the noblemen of Acre threw at him. He may be an assassin, but Eloise could tell he was a well learned man; and an incredibly good actor to boot. But how many times she wanted to laugh at the various young women who would stand straight, flutter their eyelashes and jut their breasts out whenever Altaïr would look or walk their way! Then the scowls and looks of poison would be directed at Eloise whenever they saw her near Altaïr. Eloise would revel in this; sneakily giving them all a cheeky grin in return which would make the girls cower back in to their normal, pretty abiding positions.

Altaïr was thankful for Eloise's interventions. She would keep the swooning girls at bay with just a look and talk along with him whenever a question was asked about her family or something he was not so sure about. Whilst Altaïr was keeping his noble façade going, he would be simultaneously profiling everyone he spoke to. Many of the nobles were rather shallow and greedy as well as egocentric and bossy. But from what Altaïr could gather, most of them were not Templars or even affiliated with them. Any information he could gather was paramount, no matter how benign it may have been. He would stand and chat away with the nobles whilst scanning the environment for guards, where the servants were emerging from and running off to.

Then, James de Perronet made his appearance. He was a moderately tall man, definitely overweight with a round figure and a chubby face. He walked with a slight limp and carried a red cotton handkerchief in his hand which he used to blot away the continuously dripping beads of sweat from his brow. It was obvious he was eating himself to his own grave as he wobbled over to a table filled with every kind of delicacy that was available in Acre. Perronet proceeded to feed his face and guzzle down large goblets of wine, before he even said a word to any of the other guests. Altaïr was relieved in seeing his target like this. The chance of suspected poisoning to Perronet had dropped significantly seeing him in this bulbous, un-fit state. Altaïr's job was made much easier now. It is always so much easier to kill someone with a poison that makes it seem like they died of some ailment that always seems to affect rich men. Eloise had however informed Altaïr that Perronet often suffered bouts of sickness from time to time.

Eloise had also seen Perronet make his entrance. As she glanced at Altaïr she noticed that he did not stare intently at him, but carried on talking to the other guests as normal. But what was strange to her was whenever Eloise was mentioned in Altaïr's conversations with the other guests; he would always edge closer to her just ever so slightly or sometimes even cast down a sincere smile at her. She would let him do most of the talking; he was the man after all and she was not out there to make all the other guests with their judging ways be offended by her usual forwardness. Most had suffered her sharp tongue already and stayed away from her because of it. But she was representing her father whilst he was away, so Eloise was on her best behaviour; talking for Altaïr whenever he needed her to. They would stand and talk, refill their wine goblets, keep an eye on Perronet, then they would pick at the lavish buffet, refill their wine goblets again and they would carry this on and on till Altaïr was ready to do his job. Eloise still had the poison hidden in her dress underneath her bust; she needed to get it out of there discreetly before Perronet left the party.

Though really Perronet was not going anywhere fast, not with his limp or the fact that he was still eating everything he could get his hands on. He was eating so much so fast, the servant girls were having a hard time replenishing the food he had eaten already. Altaïr and Eloise were now parted from the mass of guests and were idly chatting to each other where they could not be heard, but still within range of the other guests to not seem unsociable. Both would glance quickly at Perronet and keep up their guise as best they could. Eloise had noticed that Perronet's daughter was lingering in the background being quiet. Normally she was quite the social butterfly at parties and would be chatting away with everyone, especially the men. But now for some reason she was being rather meek and was stood behind her father with her head slightly lowered and her hands clasped in front of her. _Something must have happened. _

But Altaïr and Eloise had a bit of a wait ahead of them as the night was still young and the party was nowhere near its end. Perronet was still cramming everything he laid his hands on in to his mouth; loudly and obnoxiously chewing away with his mouth wide open.

'Disgusting pig.' Eloise sneered under her breath. She glanced up at Altaïr who was stood beside her; she swore that he smirked at her comment. Her heart was a slight flutter as she saw his usual steely exterior crack at her comment. She would love to see him enjoying himself and smiling and laughing. She just knew that when they returned home later on that he would go back to normal.

Suddenly Altaïr took Eloise's near emptying goblet off her and quickly wandered off to find one of the servant girls who were flitting about with a large jug, topping up guests goblets that required it. The goblets he was holding were swiftly filled when one of the girls noticed he was waiting. As the girl sped off to fill more; Altaïr found Perronet's daughter now stood where the girl was, as if she was hiding in wait for the servant to leave.

'Good evening Sir. I believe I have not made your acquaintance as of yet?'

Altaïr tried not to look dumbfounded when Perronet's daughter began speaking to him out of the blue. She was a lot shorter than Eloise, with incredibly long wispy blonde hair and a high pitched girlish voice; nothing like Eloise's richer, smoother but commanding voice.

'Good evening Claudette, I have not seen you in a while.' Eloise's voice sounded from behind Altaïr. He almost jumped when she appeared at his side and rested her hand on his arm. She smiled at Claudette who was now wide-eyed in her presence.

'Lady Saint-Clair! Good evening, it had indeed been a while.' Claudette responded with a slight bow of her head. Altaïr noticed this; Eloise must indeed be respected by some of the people here.

'Please, let me introduce you both.' Eloise said as she released her hand from Altaïr's arm. 'Claudette, this is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad a friend of my family. He is here visiting before he moves on in his travels. Altaïr, this is Claudette de Perronet, daughter of James.' Eloise knew it would be alright using Altaïr's full name as he had been introducing himself with it so far. She knew he would not allow himself to be found out as an assassin.

Claudette bowed her head as did Altaïr after their introduction. Idle chat was made for a very short amount of time. Altaïr saw that Claudette seemed to be rather jittery when Eloise made her appearance and in no time, she came up with the excuse that her father was probably wondering where she had wandered off to and she must return to him. She seemed quite anxious to leave. Altaïr was dumbfounded again, and then he remembered he had Eloise's wine goblet still in his hand. He passed it to her and she took it graciously.

'I have my uses.' Eloise chuckled as she sipped her wine. Glancing up again at Altaïr he looked quite serious. He lowered his head closer to Eloise.

'How long do we have to wait till the party is over?' He asked.

It was getting quite dark and Eloise knew the lamplighters would be out soon.

'A few more hours. There will be more food, more drinking, dancing, and some kind of entertainment. Perronet will not be moving for a while that's for sure.'

Altaïr sighed. He was getting impatient. If this was a regular assassination it would have been over a long time ago. But as he had been returned to novice rank, he had to do everything right and not bring any attention to himself. But soon he would be able to carry out his task with the poison Eloise had made. He could easily slip it in to Perronet's wine and a few hours from then; the man would be dead. He could return with Eloise back to her home and rest after an incredibly exhausting evening. But for now, they had to wait


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello folks! Deeny here again!**

**So here's a new chapter. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd leave a comment as I'd love to hear what you think about it. Also, check out my other AC story "Between the Times" if you have some spare time going.**

**Shout-outs for Nkarsia and EatYourSoul, you guys rock! **

**So please comment if you have a minute and more importantly, enjoy! :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

The night was drawing in ever closer. Lamps and fire pits were lit in the garden where the party was being held and illuminated the guests and the entertainers; a group of jesters, musicians, contortionists and jugglers. The crowd would gasp and clap at their performances enjoying every spectacle and some would dance to the mellow music being played. Eloise thought this may be an opportune moment for Altaïr to use the poison on Perronet as everyone was distracted by the performers or occupied by dancing. She took herself away to somewhere a bit more private so she could reach down under her bust and retrieve the small poison vial. She quickly hid it up her sleeve where she could easily reach it again and give it to Altaïr when he needed it. Eloise quickly made her way back to be by Altaïr's side. She reached up on her tip-toes to whisper to him.

'I have the poison, do you want it now?' She asked him quietly. He simply nodded in reply.

Eloise drew her arm back up in to her sleeve slowly and slid the vial in to her palm. She used her other hand to re-arrange her sleeve as if it had moved out of place, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Altaïr knew what she was doing; he brushed up beside her making it look as if he was guiding her like the gentleman he was, toward the performance just in front of them to get a better view in amongst the bustle of the other party guests. Perronet had left the table he was sat at some time ago and was busy mingling with the other guests. Whenever the servant girls went past with their jugs of wine ready to refill any empty goblets; Perronet would grab the jugs off them and refill his own goblet to the brim with wine. He'd thrust the jug back to which ever girl was carrying it then send her on her way.

Altaïr had eventually found his moment. Perronet was dancing away with a young girl who was one of the entertainers. He forced his goblet on to a party guest to hold while he danced away; taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and blotting his sweaty brow with it as he spun and twirled with the dancing girl. Altaïr positioned himself directly behind the man who Perronet had given his goblet to. He tugged Eloise in to position just at the side of him so what he was about to do would not be seen. The person in front had his own wine and was busy sipping away at it whilst he watched the entertainment. Altair took his chance when the man held the goblet with his fingers round the rim and let his arm hang to the side. Altaïr quickly popped the small cork off the vial and crouched down to Eloise who was still beside him; making it look like he was crouching down to speak in her ear but in fact he got himself closer to Perronet's goblet. In a few seconds; he had managed to empty most of the contents of the vial in to the goblet without the man holding it noticing.

The music soon ended. People began to clap and cheer whilst Perronet grabbed his goblet off the man he gave it to and swiftly drained it of its contents to quench his thirst from the vigorous dancing. Perronet soon made his way back over to his seat at the table full of food and began eating again; getting another re-fill on his wine on the way over. Altaïr's job was done; all he had to do now was wait. He hid the poison vial up his sleeve in the meantime. He glanced down to his side to talk to Eloise but noticed she had gone. She had disappeared in a matter of seconds. He scanned the party trying to find where she may have gone to and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her dancing with a slightly older man just as the music had started up again. She looked a little drunk; she had been drinking a lot more than what Altaïr had but she still seemed pretty together. He wanted to keep himself clear-headed and alert just in case. The man who Eloise was dancing however must have had a fair amount to drink. He was red in the face, flushed from the alcohol and dancing. Altaïr watched closely as when the music stopped and everyone began to clap; he drunkenly lowered himself down to whisper something in to Eloise's ear. Altaïr saw when the man raised his hand up to her breast and tried slipping it down the front of her dress. Altaïr was just about to burst through the crowd in front of him to pull the man away when all of a sudden; Eloise pushed the man away from her and landed her palm right across his cheek. The distinct sound of skin smacking skin carried out over the sound of the party guests chattering.

'Get away from me!' Eloise growled at the man. 'How dare you touch me like that in public!'

The crowd in front parted for Eloise who stormed her way back over to Altaïr. They all stood and watched the man she had just hit as he scurried away with his tail between his legs and his head down. Eloise had received one or two nasty looking glares from people but she just shrugged them off, she was used to it. Most people would say that what Eloise had just done was a rather undignified way for a lady to conduct herself in public. But Eloise was not most people and she certainly was not having some drunken fool physically harassing her like that. The glares soon ceased and everybody went back to enjoying the party.

Altaïr and Eloise were sharing a comfortable silence together as they watched everything that was going on. People were getting more and more drunk, more people were dancing together and singing. A normal noble party. Perronet had returned from his seat at the table, downing more wine as he went making his already red face even redder. He grabbed one of the ladies in the crowd and began to dance with her to a quick, jumpy tune the musicians were playing. They would spin around with great speed, laughing and smiling and having a lot of fun. Until Perronet suddenly stopped. The woman he was dancing with looked worried as she watched the colour drain from his face. Perronet began to cough, sweat poured from his face as he haphazardly tried to wipe it away with his handkerchief. He waved one of the servant girls over to bring him a glass of wine as if it would help subdue his coughing fit. He grabbed the wine goblet off the servant girl and nearly poured the wine down his throat. The liquid did not help his coughing though as it got significantly worse. His breathing became shallow as he desperately tried to get air in to his lungs. Perronet dropped to his knees clutching his chest with his right arm, his left arm went limp and he could barely keep the wine goblet he was holding in his grasp; dropping it to the floor spilling its contents. The musicians had stopped playing and people gathered around Perronet wondering what was happening to him. Claudette however came rushing over from a young group of men tucked away in a corner and flung herself down by her father, screaming at him; 'What's wrong father?'

Perronet's breathing was still shallow but quickening. He had rolled on to his back, still clutching his chest as he writhed about in pain. Claudette placed her hand over his heart; its beating was erratic and so fast she could barely keep up with it. She cried out for somebody to get a healer to him. Perronet clung on to his chest as if it would help his situation. His breathing was slowing down but was still rather shallow. Within seconds; his hand fell from his chest and his eyes shut as his head slumped to the side.

Perronet was dead.

Altaïr and Eloise watched the whole thing. Both of them knew that it wasn't the poison as it would never work that quick plus there would be more symptoms. Perronet died of an obvious natural cause, hours before the poison would even take effect. His heart had failed him. Altaïr and Eloise did not know whether to feel relieved or not. Though in reality, Perronet dying the way he did right now did them a favour, at least poisoning could not be suspected now.

Guards were rushing in to the garden now and were ushering people out, telling them to return home. Claudette was still slumped down beside her father; tears streaming down her face and an un-godly wail escaping her throat. Altaïr and Eloise did not need to be told twice that they had to leave, so they quickly made their way out along with the other guests and set off on the short walk home. They barely spoke to each other, both exhausted and well and truly surprised by how this evening had turned out. The walk home was short indeed and soon they found themselves trudging through the cold stone vestibule of Eloise's home, parting ways to go to their bed chambers. Only simple 'good night's' were exchanged between them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi hi! It's Deeny!**

**Wow I'm on a roll here! Another chapter for you all!**

**Shout outs for comments and favourites for the last chapter go to DragoLord19D, Discofreak1029 and Loc Dog. Thanks guys, I appreciate the support. :D**

**So like always; please comment, favourite and all that good stuff. And check out my other AC story Between the Times if you haven't done that already. Peace out. :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

'Who's there?' Eloise exclaimed as she shot up from her bed pillows. The evening was muggy and balmy; a thin layer of sweat coated Eloise's skin causing her hair to stick to her face and her light sleep-robe to her body. Her eyes had difficulty adjusting to the dim light emitting from a single candle burning on her nightstand that she forgot to extinguish; and the glow of the moon through the murky glass windows of her bed chamber where she had forgot to draw the thick heavy drapes. Exhaustion had the better of her that evening; she was too tired to do anything.

Eloise could have sworn she heard someone enter her bed chamber. She squinted in to the near darkness looking for anybody who may have been in there. Curiosity had the better of her. Eloise climbed out of her bed and winced at the coldness of the wooden floor as she put her feet down. She re-tied her flimsy, almost see through sleep-robe around her again in a force of habit as she began to explore her room in search of the sound she thought she heard. She shuffled slowly in the direction of her wash room to check in there; her eyes now more accustomed to the darkness. She gasped as she thought she saw a figure dash by her right in front of her eyes but relaxed when she looked again and saw nothing in the direction the figure travelled. She closed her eyes and sighed thinking she was making it all up in her head, but when she opened them; she was not imagining things. Eloise stood frozen in her place as the figure she was now focusing on crept toward her.

'Who are you?' She called out to the figure with a hint of fear in her voice. The figure did not reply but simply advanced toward her. A few more steps and it was clear who it was as he stood in the faint light coming through the window. It was Altaïr; wearing nothing more than a pair of silk sleeping trousers and a serious look on his face reminiscent of a hunting wolf.

'Altaïr what are you…'

Eloise was cut off as she felt Altaïr's hands gently grasping her neck on both sides and his warm lips grazing her own. She didn't even try to protest or resist. How could she? She had exactly what she wanted right now and was in no state to try and fight back against Altaïr. Instead, she gave in to him; both deepening their kiss as if they were tasting each other. Altaïr's hands slowly made their way down from Eloise's neck, over her breasts and in to her sleep-robe, eventually resting on her hips. She could feel his rough, calloused hands on her skin as he edged her closer to him. Eloise snapped out of her frozen movement as Altaïr touched her. She raised her hands up to his chest and traced her fingers gently along the outlines of muscles and scars down to his well-formed stomach; eventually letting them rest in the waist band of silk surrounding his waist. Eloise was rendered useless by Altaïr's touch; his hands kept her exactly where he wanted her to be. But his hands slowly moved to the silk belt keeping her robe together and he swiftly untied the knot. Altaïr's fingers made their way back up to neck where they rested for a second before they pushed the robe of Eloise's shoulders. The silk robe pooled on the floor around her feet, leaving her completely naked. A brief moment of braveness and Eloise found her own hands tugging on the cord of Altaïr's sleeping trousers, making them descend to the floor.

Altaïr crouched down to which Eloise automatically reacted; wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her legs up and guided them around his waist. If it was even more possible than before their kissing deepened; becoming more passionate the closer they got. But as they broke their kiss, both breathing heavily as they stared at each other in almost wonder; Eloise managed to let a few words escape her mouth in-between staggered breaths.

'Make love to me Altaïr.' She pleaded. With a grin, Altaïr was more than happy to oblige. He made his way over to Eloise's bed and gently laid her down as she released her legs from around his waist only for Altaïr to grab them and forcefully to pull her closer to him. She gasped as he did this, feeling their flesh being brought together with such force. She felt the heat coming from his skin against her own as Altaïr leaned down to kiss and caress her even more. Eloise knew he was teasing her. She wanted him then and there and now.

* * *

Although that never happened as Eloise woke in her bed with her head hanging over the edge; her eyes greeted with the unfamiliar morning view of the wooden floor. Wide-eyed and in slight shock, Eloise rolled over on to her back to stare at the ceiling like she normally did when she woke up. She could've sworn all that was real and not a dream and was quite disappointed when she realised it was not. She was back in the real world, where Altaïr was stern-faced and stoic all the time and looked like he had absolutely no passion for anything else other than his job. Eloise was frustrated now. Any normal man would throw themselves at her and she would flat out refuse their offers and sometimes even begging. But what she wanted really; she was sure had no interest in her what-so-ever and was conveniently sleeping in the chamber next door to hers.

Exasperated, Eloise made herself get out of bed. She called for her servants to ready her bath for her. She wanted to soak for a short while before she even thought about going to see if Altaïr was awake. She probably could not face him right now after what she dreamt. Soon enough, the servants flooded in to her wash chamber and readied Eloise's bath tub before leaving her in peace. She stayed in the tub till the water became quite cold then decided she was brave enough to go face Altaïr after she had fixed her hair and dressed in one of her Grecian style gowns. Today was looking up to be hot again so a cool dress was needed.

Then an idea popped in to Eloise's head. She was told by one of her staff that Altaïr had not surfaced yet and had not been downstairs for breakfast. So, Eloise decided to take his breakfast to his chamber. Her staff insisted they do it but Eloise told them it was not necessary and she wanted to do it herself. The house cook prepared a tray of various breads, cooked meats and fruits and laid them all out for Eloise. Whilst she waited, she got the news from her head maid that the heralds had been making announcements about Perronet's death from last night and the shock news that some people who had attended the party had come down sick. Apparently, the food was expected to have caused the sickness. Eloise quickly carried the now finished breakfast tray to Altaïr's chamber. She perched one side of the tray on her hip and steadied the other with her hand as the carefully tapped on Altaïr's door with her free hand. There was no reply. So she carefully opened the chamber door and stepped in with the tray, now carrying it with two hands as she shut the door with her foot.

He was still sound asleep with a thin blanket covering his lower half and an arm stretched out on the free side of his bed; his face partially buried in his pillows. Eloise thought he was interesting to watch when he was not conscious. He looked so vulnerable and his face looked so soft and kind when he was asleep. A vulnerable Assassin, the thought made her chuckle a bit. But he looked so at peace, she did not have the heart to disturb him. After a few minutes of watching Altaïr sleep, Eloise placed the tray down on the table at the side of his bed. She nearly jumped when he stirred and turned over to face where Eloise was standing.

'Altaïr?' She quietly asked to see if he was awake. She concentrated on his sleep-induced soft features before nearly screaming the rest of Acre awake when his eyes flew open. Thankful she did not scream, she looked back down at Altaïr who just stared back up at her with his golden brown eyes. He looked just like a worried little boy.

'Altaïr good morning.' I hope you don't mind but I let myself in and I brought you some breakfast.' Eloise said as she pointed to the tray on his bedside table.

'Good morning, Thank you Eloise.' Altaïr replied as he up-righted himself on his pillows.

Silence.

''I can send the servants in soon if you would like to bathe today?' Eloise asked.

'Thank you.' He nodded.

Silence again. Eloise tried to keep a scowl forming on her face as she now felt compelled to leave. Why could he not talk to her? He was doing rather well at the party last night, but he had gone back to his usual self. She wanted the Altaïr that was at the party, or the Altaïr in her dream would be rather exciting right now.

'I shall leave you in peace. Enjoy your breakfast.' Eloise bowed and excused herself from the chamber. She rushed back in to her own chamber and stormed around her wash room, grabbing a jug of water before storming out in to her garden. She had plants and fruit to tend to even though the water she was flinging about from the jug did not really go where it should have done. Eloise was not happy right now and her plants were about to suffer because of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello friends! It's Deeny!**

**So I haven't updated Dusk in a while, but here you go! A new chapter! :) **

**So I had a comment from ****kenokosan regarding the last chapter. And I totally agree with you! Sexually frustrated women can be quite scary! I think Eloise has the power to be incredibly scary. Haha!**

**And before I forget, I also updated Between the Times recently too. If you haven't done already then please go check it out. :) As always, if you have a spare moment then please comment, fave or follow! I look forward to hearing from you all!**

**Enjoy. :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

Altaïr had soon left Eloise's home after his attempted assassination of James De Perronet; attempted meaning he did not need to kill him as he had already died before the poison he administered had even begun to work.

Eloise had suggested that Altaïr stay for a little while but as always; he was eager to return to Masayaf and his mentor Al Mualim. Eloise did not even try to convince him to stay even just so he could rest a while longer before he went on his travels. She knew that she could not do anything when it came to Altaïr much to her dismay. Even though they barely spoke when he was staying, she found comfort in knowing he was around and she felt less lonely also. She thought this was strange as there were always guards, maids, cooks and several other people in her home. To her; Altaïr was somewhat of a kindred spirit in her eyes even though they barely interacted.

One morning a few weeks after Altaïr had left, Eloise received a note from her father via carrier pigeon; another chunky fellow who her father was obviously spoiling. The note said that her father's work was going well and he would write again soon. _That means he will not be home any time soon. _Eloise thought. Her father would do that all the time and completely avoid the subject of his return in the notes he sent her. But it happened almost every time her father went on his expeditions but she was quite used to it by now. It was very rare that her father return as scheduled.

But time was something that Eloise had in abundance recently. The work she did for her father only filled a few hours in the week and taking care of her plants did not take up much time at all either. So Eloise found herself as bored as anything when she did not have those things to do. She would try and fill her time with reading, drawing, sewing and taking the odd random trip down to the market but those tasks were beginning to become mundane. At night she would sit and read on her usual bench next to the fire pit hoping that her assassin acquaintance would show up, but night after night; he never did. She would often wonder what Altaïr was up to; if he was relaxing, if he was after a target or if he was on his travels around the Holy Land.

One day however, when Eloise was sat in her garden trying to concentrate on some Passion Flowers she was trying to sketch; she heard a great commotion coming from the front yard of her home. She could hear her head maid Frieda frantically calling for assistance. Eloise threw down her drawings and hurried her way in to the front vestibule. The big heavy door flew open in front of her and she was greeted with an awful sight. Frieda and one of the guards were holding up a battered, bloody and barely conscious Altaïr who was minus his white assassin robes and from further inspection; his weapons also. He wore a simple under tunic beneath his robes along with some simple trousers and boots. All his clothing however was torn and bloody, revealing some nasty wounds. Eloise just stood and stared at him in shock.

'Lady Eloise!' Frieda exclaimed at her. 'Master Altaïr has been attacked, we must help him!'

Eloise shook herself back in to the real world.

'Please take him to the spare quarters immediately.' Eloise ordered the guard then turned to Frieda. 'Frieda please bring me a large bowl of hot water and a bowl of clean cold water. Some clean linens too as many as you can find.'

Frieda nodded and let the guard take Altaïr's weight. He swiftly carried him up to the spare chamber and lay the assassin down on the bed as Eloise had instructed; he soon left by Eloise's orders. Frieda appeared in the doorway with another house maid who was carrying two large bowls, one of which you could see steam rising from. Frieda had an armful of clean drying linens which she swiftly placed on the table beside the bed. The other house maid; a young girl by the name of Miriam had placed the bowls down on a nearby table.

'Miriam, would you kindly go brew some Yarrow or Nettle tea for me please? I need a large bowls worth and make it quite strong.' Eloise said to the young maid. She simply nodded her head and rushed off to deal with Eloise's request. Frieda in the meantime had already begun removing most of Altaïr's clothing. Having a closer look, Eloise and Frieda found large, deep gashes in his skin some of which looked worse than just cuts; but looked more like he had been stabbed. There were large gashes on his arms mainly but the one that was worrying Eloise the most; was what looked like a stab wound on his side just above his left hip bone. It was oozing blood at an alarming rate. Eloise glanced at Altaïr's face, he had long since passed out.

Miriam had returned carrying yet another bowl, this time filled with hot Yarrow tea. Eloise thanked her for returning so quickly then dismissed her. Eloise poured some of the cold water in to the tea in order to cool it down a bit, and then began the process of cleaning Altaïr's wounds with the mixture and the linen cloths. Frieda had however soaked a cloth in the tea then pressed it on the stab wound on Altaïr's side, applying enough pressure to hopefuly stop the bleeding. Eloise made quick work of cleansing Altaïr's bleeding wounds and thankfully the bleeding had stopped on most of them. She left Frieda for a few moments to fetch her sewing kit.

'Lady Eloise are you sure you do not want me to send for a healer?' Frieda asked her Mistress. Eloise just shook her head.

'No Frieda, I can do this. Altaïr cannot wait for treatment.'

Frieda nodded in agreement as she watched her Mistress thread a thin curved embroidery needle with very fine linen thread. She dipped the needle in to the bowl of boiling water to wash the fine fabric fibres that clung to it off then took a deep breath to steady herself and concentrate on what her mother had taught her.

It took a bit of force to push the needle through Altaïr's skin on the first gash Eloise had begun to stitch up, but soon she was building up a steady rhythm, stopping every so often to wash the congealing blood off the needle so it would pass through smoothly. The curved needle made the process easier and quicker, allowing Eloise to do a simple but secure cross stitch at the first wound at the top of Altaïr's arm. The second and third cuts along his arm were longer than the first but not as deep and she finished those in no time. But now she had to deal with the stab wound on Altaïr's side. She wondered how he even managed to get stabbed especially on his side as his weapon belt was rather large around his waist. But then again Altaïr not having his weapon belt on his person could give some kind of explanation as to why he had been stabbed. Thankfully, whatever had pierced him had not gone right through to his back and was right above his hip bone so it had probably missed anything internal.

The ferocious bleeding had subsided when Frieda had removed the linen cloth she was holding over the wound. Eloise set about stitching it up with a freshly rinsed needle and clean linen thread. She took her time on this one, making sure it was even and secure as this would hurt a lot if it ever re-opened. Frieda quietly exited the room and returned with a small ceramic pot filled with honey. As Eloise had finished stitching the gash, she smeared a small amount of the honey over each wound and some on a few small cuts and grazes Altaïr had before bandaging him up as best she could with the remaining linens. She had done the best she could. Eloise glanced over to Frieda who was smiling at her.

'Your mother would have been proud Lady Eloise.' She said.

'Thank you Frieda. I hope she would be proud. And thank you for assisting me.'

Frieda bowed before she cleared everything away and took it all back downstairs leaving Eloise alone with the unconscious Altaïr. She kept one of the clean linens aside before Frieda took everything away and blotted the cold sweat away that had begun beading on Altaïr's skin. Eloise carefully sat on the bed next to him and rested her hand on his bare stomach, gently stroking her fingers across his smooth skin.

'I cannot have you getting injured or dying on me Altaïr, I will not allow it.' Eloise whispered. 'I made a promise that I would help you and the Assassins and I will not let anything stop me from doing so.'

Eloise tugged a light blanket over Altaïr to chase the chill of the bed chamber away before reaching over and gently laying a kiss on his forehead. She swiftly left through the chamber doors out in to the garden and back through in to her own chamber; the faint dull sound of the town bells clanging away in the background. Altaïr had definitely assassinated someone and had suffered the consequences.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there my loves! It's Deeny!**

**So I haven't updated yet again in a short while. I have however updated my other AC fic Between the Times recently too, so go check that out if you'd like. :)**

**I also had another comment from kenokosan since the last chapter! You'll find out in this one my dear!**

**And shout outs since the last chapter go out to; midnight98 and Solitary-Motion for the follow and sabre007 for the favourite! Thanks guys so much. :)**

**I also apologise for this one being a bit on the short side, I have been having a bit of difficulty writing recently, I'll try harder from now on but in the meantime; Please Enjoy. :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

Altaïr was dreaming. A strange occurrence to him as he barely dreamed at all but when he did it was usually rather disturbing. But he had dreamed something nice for a change. He dreamt he was sleeping in the large comfy bed he had slept in before in Eloise's home, though something had woken him from his slumber; the sound of joyous laughter coming from outside. Wearing only a pair of black silk sleeping trousers, he rose from the bed and wandered outside following the laughter that had woken him. As soon as he stepped out in to the garden, the muggy heat from being inside dissipated slightly. Dark clouds filled the sky obscuring the usually fierce sun and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard, but what surprised him the most was the rain. Heavy drops of rain poured from the heavens and showed no signs of stopping. Altaïr felt the coolness of the rain as it ran down his bare torso; the coolness instantly refreshing him from the balmy heat inside. He ran his hand through his hair which was now soaked through from the torrential downpour.

Altaïr peered down to the bottom of the garden where the laughter was coming from. Of course it was Eloise. She was soaked through to the bone, the fabric of her dress had turned slightly translucent and her hair heavy from the rain whipped around and clung to her skin as she carelessly spun on the spot with her arms outstretched; enjoying the rarity of the rain. She laughed at the rain, she laughed at herself when she became dizzy from spinning. She was enjoying every minute of it. Altaïr silently walked over to Eloise as she spun around on the now muddy grass, not caring that her bare feet were now dirty. It took her a while to notice that Altaïr was stood behind her, but she ceased her spinning and laughed and smiled at him.

'Altaïr! Isn't this fabulous!' Eloise exclaimed to him as she grabbed his hands. She let go as she closed her eyes, ran her hands through her hair and breathed in the smell of the rain. Altaïr didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly found himself face to face with Eloise, gently grasping either side of her head with his hands smoothing her hair that was stuck to her face away with his thumbs. Eloise opened her eyes wide and smiled kindly at him as she laid her own hands on top of his. Altaïr eventually removed his hands and guided them round Eloise's waist, bringing her in to a tight embrace; locking her within his strong arms as is his life depended on her staying there. Altaïr noticed Eloise had tensed up as he held her; their bodies pressed against each other and their noses nearly touching. But she soon melted in to him as he tenderly kissed her.

Eloise laid her hands on Altaïr's waist and he winced in pain when she did. His left side was in agony, so much so he let Eloise go and clutched his side gingerly. He felt himself fading, his eye eventually closed.

Then he woke for real in the spare chamber in Eloise's home. The dream was not real, but the pain Altaïr was experiencing was however very real indeed. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room he focused on his torso which he found covered in bandages. Most of his left arm was wrapped up tightly but the main source of pain was coming from his side which was also heavily bandaged. He remembered that he had killed William of Montferrat but he did not go down so easy and sent Altaïr away with some injuries before he was killed. Altaïr could not make it to the Acre Bureau in time for medical attention which he so desperately needed, so he made the decision to go to Eloise for help instead. He remembered that on the way, he removed his Assassin robes and weapons and frantically hid them in a bush nearby Eloise's home. The guards were on high alert looking for a hooded man in white robes who was armed to the teeth. Thankfully, it was fairly quiet when he had assassinated William of Montferrat and the streets weren't that busy, so he managed to get to Eloise's quickly, but it also meant the guards didn't have to look hard through any crowds of people. He felt relief as soon as he stumbled in to the yard at the front of the castle where Eloise lived. Some of her guards recognised who he was instantly and came to his aid. He had obviously been treated since he lost consciousness shortly after he arrived.

Altaïr wanted to get out of bed and stretch his legs and more importantly get some fresh air. Fortunately he still had enough clothing on to actually venture outside in but his torso was still quite bare, bar the bandages that were covering him. He winced slightly as he climbed out of bed, not too sure exactly how much his injuries would hurt when he moved but the pain was not as bad as he had thought. Still he took his time as he shuffled out in to the garden out back. If he was to find Eloise, then she would most likely be out in the garden.

It was getting late on in the day as the sun was setting as Altaïr made his way out in to the garden. It was still fairly warm and muggy which instantly made him think of his dream. It barely rained in Acre and even when it did rain; Altaïr was never there to experience it. But Altaïr wondered why he even dreamt all of what he did last night, and especially about Eloise. He was ever so slightly embarrassed as he remembered what he dreamt about. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away and carefully made his way in to the main garden.

Sure enough, he was right. Eloise was in the garden; sprawled out on her usual bench sleeping with an hand which was holding a book, trailing on the ground. Her skin was flushed from the recently lit fire pit in front of her. Altaïr stepped closer toward Eloise; the gravel under foot crunching loudly, enough to wake Eloise. She pushed herself up from the bench using her arms with a slight confused look on her face, wondering where the sound was coming from. She looked around before her sleepy eyes rested on Altair. She gasped as soon as she realised who it was and smiled broadly at him now knowing he was okay. She shot up from the bench and quickly took his right hand, grasping it with hers tightly.

'Altaïr, I'm so glad you're finally awake!'

Altaïr smiled back at her. He knew he had done right coming here with his injuries. He was in his comfort zone and Eloise was there to look after him and brighten his day. He just wished he could communicate to her just how she made him feel. But he never could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! It's Deeny! Back from the dead with Dusk.**

**So I really have to apologise to everyone who follows this story for being so damn LAZY with it. I'll be totally honest with you all; I ran out of ideas which was not good. But right now I seem to be getting ideas back and I'm getting on with it at a steady pace. Please bear with me we'll get this going again!**

**I've also had a few more faves and follows since the last chapter I put up which was a while ago. Thanks to Solaheartnet, ****MysteriousWhiteRose and forgetmenotflowers. I hope my not writing as much hasn't put you off!**

**Enjoy everyone! Please don't forget to fave and follow. And if you have a moment to message me or review, please do so I'd love to hear from you. :) And don't forget that I have two other stories too! Another AC one by the name of Between the Times and a Resident Evil one named Something Wicked. I'd appreciate it if you checked them out. :)**

**Deeny. xx**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed and its characters are owned by Ubisoft. Original Characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

Eloise was sat on her usual bench trying to concentrate on her sewing as the sun faded, the light from the fire pit beside her was not adequate enough for her to see clearly. She sighed as she placed her fabric down to her side, pondering what she could do that evening to relieve her boredom. She had sent Altaïr to his chamber after dinner to rest as he was still in no fit state to be freely walking around; but he insisted that he at least joined her at the table every night to eat. His strength returned gradually day by day but his exhaustion often got the better of him.

Eloise heard the gravel on the garden paths crunch beneath someone's feet as they walked in her direction. She thought it may have been Altaïr and she was about to scold him for not resting but she was surprised to see that it was her head maid Frieda who came in to view.

'Frieda, hello.' Eloise said to the woman with a hint of surprise in her voice. They were both quite friendly with each other especially since Frieda had been her mother's head maid for a long time before Eloise was even born. Frieda played an important part in her life.

'Good evening Lady Eloise.' Frieda said as she bowed her head in respect. 'May I have a word with you, that is if you will allow me the time?'

'Of course Frieda! Please sit down.' Eloise exclaimed as the patted the bench. 'And please you can call me Eloise, I think we have known each other long enough to do away with formalities have we not?'

Frieda smiled.

'So, what would you like to talk about?' Eloise smiled at the older woman. She looked down at her apron and pulled out a rather ragged looking notebook.

'I…' Frieda paused. 'I was not quite sure if I should give you this now, but after Master Altaïr coming here in the state that he did; I am sure now is the right time to hand you this.'

Eloise stared at the small, black tattered leather bound notebook that Frieda had produced from her apron pocket as she placed it in to her hands. Eloise could have sworn that she had seen the notebook somewhere before, but she could not place it.

'Your, mother requested I give you this when "the time was right" and I think that time is now.'

Eloise was in shock. She opened up the notebook to find intricate drawings along with her mother's fine handwriting that she remembered from her childhood.

'I think you may like to read the final page.' Frieda said as she smiled at Eloise. She flicked the pages of the book and concentrated on the mother's writing.

"_My Dearest Eloise._

_Chances are that right now, you may very well be in shock and that would not surprise me one bit. Especially when I have been absent from the mortal world for a very long time now. I have requested that Frieda give you this book when the time is right, as she is my ladies maid and my sole confidante on a very secret and personal matter. A matter which I knew you would eventually become involved in when you got older and possibly similar in the way that I was introduced to it also. The Assassins. The very same Assassins I told you stories about when you were a little girl. _

_I found him in our orchard one morning when I was taking a stroll in the fresh air. He was dirty and was wearing ripped clothing that was bloodied all over but underneath it all resided a handsome man. Heavens above I thought that man had died against one of our apple trees that morning! I ran for help immediately after I saw that he was still breathing and in fact alive. I brought him in to our family home and cared for the man even though he was a stranger. Our family doctor had been called out to check the man after I had cleaned him up and treated his wounds. He said that if I had not done anything to treat the man's wounds at all, then he may very well have died that day._

_After the man had recovered from his injuries, he vanished. I often wondered where he went to and if he would ever return. I was barely seventeen years of age when that happened. As I was about to turn nineteen, the man finally visited me. His visits became regular, almost like clockwork. He would scale up the outside wall of the house in complete darkness and find his way in to my room at some ridiculous time in the morning. I did not mind though. He would often bring me gifts and talk about his travels and adventures. It was around this time that I found out he was an Assassin, as well as the cause he was fighting for._

_His name was Peyton Marlowe. He was the man I was falling in love with. Though we both knew we could never be together. He was an Assassin. And I was a noble Lady waiting to be married to Edward only weeks after Peyton's last ever visit._

_And now comes the difficult part. I am holding back the tears as I write this, I am sure you will notice the ink running on the page. Edward is not your real father. I am sorry Eloise that I kept it from you for so long and that I can only tell you know through this, a notebook I left you after my passing from this world. Please do not resent me, or Edward or your real father Payton. I could not bring myself to tell Edward that the child I bore was not his. I loved Edward very much also, he became my pillar of strength after your real father never returned. Edward was also the father you deserved. I am sorry still that you had to find out this way, but truth be told; I was a coward. I could not tell you when I was still alive._

_Alas, my time in this realm grows shorter by the minute. I know that one of the Templars will be sent to kill me at some point. When; I do not know. But female accomplices to the Assassins are never treated graciously with a clean, quick kill. We are often branded the whores, the harpies, the evil temptresses. It is not true at all. We are a lifeline to the Assassins. In a world dominated by men, we are the ones who bring them in to this world. We are the ones who provide nourishment, comfort and respite to the men of the Brotherhood. We seek information that no man can acquire on his own. We are the ones who give them love; the love they need to be human under the steely cold personas. The love they need. The love they fight for._

_I know you are doing the right thing dearest Eloise. I beg of you, for the sake of the world; assist them in any way you can as we are needed for a purpose only a select few can fulfil_

_I love you Eloise. Forever and always. I will keep you safe._

_Your Mother,_

_Edwina."_

Tears were streaming down Eloise's face. Frieda looked concerned as Eloise sat; attempting to talk but no words were coming out. She laid a concerned arm around the girls shoulder.

'F…Frieda did, did you know what was…' Eloise was still having a hard time talking. 'Did you know what was in this book?'

'No, I did not.' Answered the older woman. 'Eloise your mother asked me to keep this safe and never lay my eyes upon it as it is only for yours. It has been locked away until now.'

Eloise's face had turned again. Her cries were now audible as she wailed; more and more tears running down her cheeks.

'Edward is not… He's not…' Eloise was struggling to talk in between her heavy sobbing and sniffling. Frieda had produced a handkerchief from her apron pocket which she gave to the sobbing girl. She graciously accepted it and began blotting her face with the fabric. She had eventually calmed down after a few minutes and a few deep breaths, though she struck up again when she managed to say what she had been trying to say.

'Edward is not my father!' Eloise shrieked, bursting in to tears again and covering her face with the handkerchief. Frieda did react to her statement with shock. But it made sense to her now. Even when Eloise was growing up, many people would comment how she never looked like Edward; who he himself would always jest that "of course she didn't! Eloise was exactly like her beautiful mother and not like the red faced creature he was." Edward did not know the truth though, but Frieda now knew who it must have been.

Frieda cradled the bawling Eloise in her arms and gently stroked her back in an effort to calm her down.

'Frieda, c… could I have some time alone?' Eloise looked up at the woman and gulped out every word.

'Of course.' Frieda smiled.

Eloise was left on her own in the garden. Her eyes were still steaming with hot tears as she flicked through the notebook. There were recipes for poisons, accurately drawn diagrams on tending to the injured human body, note on survival techniques and lots of other things Eloise had no idea that her mother knew. There were also short journal entries made by her mother accounting the times when Peyton had visited her, as well as transcripts of the stories he must have told her. Her eyes began welling up again as she read through the notebook. Then the further thought occurred that her "father" was away and would return from his travels eventually but with Eloise knowing what she knew now; how could she face him? She let her tears fall again; her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Her whole body heaved as she sobbed; the sound of her wailing had filled the garden.

The sound of Eloise's cries and wails reached the ears of Altaïr who had rose from his slumber and stood on the steps leading down in to the garden. He swiftly made his way over to where Eloise was sat with her face buried in to a linen handkerchief. Altaïr was standing in front of her, peering down only to be met with her wide bloodshot eyes. He had startled her, but now she had startled him as she stood and rested her cheek and hands on Altaïr's chest. She sobbed in to him; the tears she was shedding poured down his bare chest. The night was mild so he never even bothered to dress or even put on a robe before he left his chamber; stepping outside wearing only the black silk trousers he slept in and the clean bandages Eloise had bound round his healing injuries. The sound she was emitting intrigued him so much he wanted to find out what was wrong immediately.

Eloise's heaving body had turned slightly limp against Altaïr's as she leaned in to him as if her bout of crying had exhausted her. Not knowing what to do, Altaïr simply wrapped his arms around her, trapping the sobbing woman in to his chest. Unsure of this kind of situation, he carefully raised his arm and stroked Eloise's hair gently as he cradled her; whispering a reassuring "shhh" in to her ear once or twice. She eventually calmed down but right now she was far too exhausted to even cry any more even when it was her crying that exhausted her in the first place!

'I just want to rest.' Eloise had mumbled. Altaïr did nothing but comply with her request. He picked up the notebook Eloise had in her hands then led her through the garden and in to her own chamber, where she simply strolled over to her bed and dropped herself on to it. Altaïr laid the notebook down on her desk before he took a space at the side of Eloise's bed. A few minutes later, she had eventually fallen asleep. The crying had taken its toll on her. Altaïr just sighed as he watched the sleeping Eloise breathe.


End file.
